My White Wings
by MC Shirayuki
Summary: Chapter 5 update ! Naruto menoleh ke arah Minato. Ia membulatkan matanya. Ia melihatnya... senyum tulus Minato... untuknya... seorang Naruto... bukan Naruko... 'Apakah harus... aku mengorbankan perasaanku sendiri dan membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping demi melihat senyum tulus dari kedua orangtuaku...'. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Moshi-moshi~ **

**Kembali lagi dengan saya MC Shirayuki ^^**

**Saya membuat cerita ini karena saya saat ini sedang tertarik dengan sejarah Yunani kuno.**

**Sasuke : "Iya ? Iya ? Kamu yang tidak suka belajar, tertarik dengan sejarah Yunani ? Luar binasa…"**

**Author : "Teganya kamu, Sas…"**

**Hari Kamis yang lalu, karena keadaan yang sedang tak ada guru yang mendukung *Buat apa hayoo? #Plakk**

**Guru-guru sedang sibuk untuk mengurus para anak kelas XII yang akan UAN Senin ini.**

**Karena Author tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan aluminium ini, Author buka internet (di HP temen, karena Author ga mau ribet)**

**Kyuubi : "Gak mau ribet, atau ga punya pulsa ?" **

**Author yang sedang mencari nama-nama baru untuk cerita Author yang lain, diberitahu oleh teman kalau nama Dewa-Dewi sangat bagus.**

**Jadi, Author lihat-lihat nama mereka dan jadi tertarik untuk membuat cerita mereka.**

**Ini adalah cerita ber-genre Fantasy pertama Author (Biasanya Author membuat cerita Human's life)**

**Naruto : "Hei, cerita yang 1 lagi mau di kemanain ?"**

**Author : "Belum lama kan udah di Update" -.-**

**Dan kalau cerita ini tidak mirip dengan sejarahnya, mohon dimaklumkan. Ingat ? ini Fanfiction bukan ?**

**Well, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Story : **

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Fantasy / Romance**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Naruto**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 21 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 19 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi : 23 tahun**

**Uchiha Shisui : 21 tahun**

**Akasuna Sasori : 22 tahun**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi : 22 tahun**

**Nara Shikamaru : 21 tahun**

**Hyuuga Neji : 21 tahun**

**Inuzuka Kiba : 19 tahun**

**Sabaku Gaara : 19 tahun**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 20 tahun**

**Yamanaka Ino : 20 tahun**

**Tenten : 20 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : 20 tahun**

**Deidara : 20 tahun**

**Haku : 21 tahun**

**Yahiko : 23 tahun**

**Konan : 21 tahun**

**Chapter 1 : Prolog**

Jutaan butiran berlian terlihat begitu berkilau di langit malam yang kelam ini. Bulan purnama yang begitu cantik dan nampak megah dengan sombong menunjukan keindahan dirinya. Udara malam yang dingin sangat terasa tak bersahabat. Meski udara dingin terasa menusuk-nusuk kulit hingga tulangnya, namun hal tersebut tak membuat seseorang yang sedang memandang keindahan langit malam dari beranda kamarnya kembali masuk kedalam. Dia hanya memakai sehelai pakaian putih tanpa lengan dan panjang hampir selututnya. Dua helai bulu berwarna putih melengkung yang menghiasi kepalanya terselip di daun telinganya. Sepatu kuno berwarna putih menghiasi kaki putihnya. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati dinginnya udara yang menusuknya bagai ribuan jarum. Tak lama, ia membuka kelopak matanya kembali. Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju ke dalam kamarnya. Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, sekilas ia menoleh dan melihat kearah sebuah foto yang berada di atas meja yang berada di sebelah ranjang berukuran _king size_-nya. Kegelapan kamarnya membuat foto tersebut hanya terlihat sebagian oleh bantuan cahaya bulan yang masuk tanpa seizinnya. Tatapannya menjadi sendu ketika ia menangkap sosok seseorang yang sedang tersenyum di dalam foto tersebut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kembali dan menunduk hingga wajahnya sebagian tertutup dengan helaian _pony_-nya. Ia terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah pintu kamarnya, membukanya, kemudian ia berjalan keluar kamarnya.

Tanpa sadar, ia sudah berjalan sampai di sebuah taman yang berada cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Bukannya ia tak bisa menolak keinginan kakinya untuk melangkah ke tempat ini. Hanya saja, di tempat ini, ia akan melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di pinggir danau yang berada di tengah taman ini. Dan ternyata tebakannya benar. Matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sedang berlari. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas orang tersebut memakai sehelai pakaian berwarna biru tanpa lengan yang panjang hampir selututnya, dua helai bulu berwarna _peach_ melengkung yang menghiasi kepalanya terselip di daun telinganya. Sepatu kuno berwarna _peach_. Perlahan, langkah orang tersebut melambat, dan akhirnya ia berjalan ke arah pinggir danau. Orang tersebut duduk dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat indahnya bulan purnama. Meskipun tatapannya tampak sayu, namun tatapannya kosong. Tak terdapat ekspresi apapun di dalamnya. Ia yang melihat sosok yang sedang duduk tersebut hanya bisa memandangnya dalam diam. Seolah mereka tak saling mengenal, ia tak mau dan tak punya niat untuk menyapanya. Matanya menampakkan rasa rindu yang amat sangat pada orang yang kini dilihatnya. Ingin sekali ia memeluknya dan menumpahkan rasa rindu yang sudah ia tampung selama bertahun-tahun. Angin yang lumayan kencang berhembus melewatinya, membuat _pony_ panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sebulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata kanannya dan membuat sebuah jejak di pipinya. Cahaya bulan membuat air matanya berkilau seperti sebuah berlian bening. Tangan kirinya bergerak perlahan menuju dadanya. Dapat ia rasakan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

"Aku rindu padamu…" Katanya pelan dengan suara yang bergetar. "Tak bisakah kau kembali seperti dulu ?" Dilihatnya orang tersebut di antara sela helaian _pony_-nya. "Kau tahu…? Bertahun-tahun aku melihatmu seperti ini, rasanya seperti hatiku perlahan terkikis oleh sikapmu." Udara berwarna putih berhembus dari mulutnya ketika ia mangucapkan kata-kata.

Terdengar sebuah langkah kaki tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Muncullah seorang pemuda tampan yang mengenakan sehelai pakaian tanpa lengan berwarna hitam yang panjang hampir selututnya, dua helai bulu berwarna hitam melengkung yang menghiasi kepalanya terselip di daun telinganya dan sepatu kuno berwarna hitam. Pemuda tersebut berjalan dan berhenti tepat di samping orang tersebut. Orang tersebut menoleh dan menatap pemuda tersebut. _Onyx_ dan _sapphire_ saling beradu di bawah penerangan cahaya bulan. Masing-masing dari mereka dapat melihat pantulan bayangan mereka di dalam mata lawan pandang mereka. Seperti terhipnotis, ia perlahan berdiri dan memeluk pemuda tersebut dengan erat. Pemuda tersebut membalas pelukannya. Beberapa bulir air mata jatuh dari sepasang mata berwarna _sapphire_.

"Kenapa kamu menangis ?" Sang empunya mata berwarna _onyx_ menggerakan tangan kanannya dari leher si _sapphire_ menuju ke kepalanya dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu… aku seperti ingin menangis saja saat ini… aku tidak mengerti…" Jawabnya dengan lirih.

Sementara, sepasang mata _onyx_ yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka perlahan mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Perlahan ia membalikan tubuhnya dan dengan langkah yang sangat berat ia berjalan menjauh dari sepasang manusia yang sedang berpelukan tersebut. "Aku rindu padamu, Naruto…" Ia berkata lirih.

Dalam dinginnya malam, _onyx_ dan _sapphire_ saling berbagi kehangatan tubuh mereka. Sang pemilik _onyx_ melihat siluet berwarna putih yang berada di antara kegelapan malam dan bayangan pohon-pohon dengan ekor matanya. Sebuah seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"_Teruslah menunggu… Teruslah menunggu sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kau dapatkan."_

**TBC**

**Thanks for read.**

**Jadi, menurut kalian cerita ini dilanjutkan atau tidak ? soalnya saya buat cerita ini dari pemikiran sekilas saja. Jadi kalau tidak menarik ya saya hapus.**

**Dan satu pertanyaan lagi untuk para Readers. Karena gender Naruto belum ditentukan, kalian ingin Naruto itu seorang laki-laki atau perempuan ?**

Sekedar untuk info saja :

Uchiha Sasuke (Uranus) : Dewa langit

Namikaze Naruto (Aphrodite) : Dewi kecantikan

Uchiha Itachi (Hades) : Dewa dunia bawah

Uzumaki Kyuubi (Khronos) : Dewa waktu

Namikaze Naruko (Athena) : Dewi kebijaksanaan

Uchiha Shisui (Neptune) : Dewa laut

Akusuna Sasori (Ares) : Dewa perang

Sabaku Gaara (Anemoi) : Dewa angin

Hyuuga Neji (Nomos) : Dewa hukum

Nara Shikamaru (Hipnos) : Dewa tidur

Inuzuka Kiba (Aletheia) : Dewa kebenaran, kejujuran dan ketulusan

Yahiko (Oizys) : Dewa kedukaan dan penderitaan

Konan (Aura) : Dewi udara dingin, angin lembut dan udara pagi

Deidara (Apollo) : Dewa matahari

Yamanaka Ino (Iris) : Dewi pelangi

Tenten (Harmonia) : Dewi harmoni

Hyuuga Hinata (Khione) : Dewi salju

Haku (Thalassa) : Dewi laut

Haruno Sakura (Antheia) : Dewi bunga

Orochimaru (Moros) : Dewa malapetaka

Kabuto (Erebus) : Dewa kegelapan

Uchiha Fugaku (Kratos) : Dewa kekuatan, kekuasaan dan kedaulatan

Uchiha Mikoto (Moirae) : Dewi takdir

Namikaze Minato (Zeus) : Dewa petir yang merupakan pemimpin para Dewa

Namikaze Kushina (Metis) : Dewi kebijaksanaan

**Mind to review ?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Hades and Khronos

**Chapter 2 update !**

**Minna, maafkan Author ya, apabila terjadi kesalahan dalam pemakaian nama.**

**Dan kalau cerita ini tidak mirip dengan sejarahnya, mohon dimaklumkan. Ingat ? ini Fanfiction bukan ?**

**Oh iya, Author hanya ingin memberitahu. Di sini Naruto telah di tetapkan sebagai seorang laki-laki. Penetapan Author di dasarkan pada permintaan Review terbanyak. **

**Jadi, Author minta maaf pada para Readers yang ingin Naruto menjadi perempuan.**

**Minna, terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini.**

**Dukungan kalian sangat membuat Author bersemangat untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Well, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Story :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Fantasy / Romance**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Naruto**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 21 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 19 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi : 23 tahun**

**Uchiha Shisui : 21 tahun**

**Akasuna Sasori : 22 tahun**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi : 22 tahun**

**Nara Shikamaru : 21 tahun**

**Hyuuga Neji : 21 tahun**

**Inuzuka Kiba : 19 tahun**

**Sabaku Gaara : 19 tahun**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 20 tahun**

**Yamanaka Ino : 20 tahun**

**Tenten : 20 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : 20 tahun**

**Deidara : 20 tahun**

**Haku : 21 tahun**

**Yahiko : 23 tahun**

**Konan : 21 tahun**

**Chapter 2 : Hades and Khronos**

Matahari mulai mengedarkan cahayanya di penjuru belahan bumi, termasuk di penjuru belahan dunia atas. Dunia yang hanya dapat di tinggali oleh para Dewa-Dewi, yaitu mereka yang dapat hidup selama ribuan tahun lamanya. Di sebuah sekolah khusus pelatihan Dewa yang bernama Flashame God's School, nampaknya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sibuk seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sekolah tersebut merupakan satu-satunya sekolah pelatihan Dewa di dunia atas. Di mana terdapat enam tingkat di dalam sekolah tersebut. Yaitu, tingkat Beginning 1, Beginning 2, Beginning 3, Hard 1, Hard 2 dan yang terakhir adalah Advance. Setelah lulus dari sekolah pelatihan, maka seorang Dewa/Dewi akan mendapatkan gelar Pro Advance. Di mana gelar tersebut berupakan gelar yang dibutuhkan seorang Dewa/Dewi yang ingin bergabung di dalam instalasi pusat yang dipimpin oleh Zeus.

Sepasang kaki jenjang berlari di salah satu lorong yang berada di dalam Flashame God's School. Rambut _blonde_-nya bergerak mengikuti arus angin yang melewatinya. Para murid yang berada di lorong yang sama hanya memandang heran ke arah orang tersebut. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya, dia terus berlari sambil menunduk. Kedua tangannya memeluk dengan erat beberapa jilid buku yang berada di dekapannya. Saat hampir sampai di sebuah belokan, langkahnya agak melambat. Saat ia hendak memutar tubuhnya 45 derajat ke kanan, ia merasakan sesuatu yang menabraknya.

**BRUKK**

Otomatis, buku yang semula berada di dalam dekapannya, berhamburan tak tentu arah. "A-aduh…" Ringisnya sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Chk…" Pemuda yang bertabrakan dengannya langsung mengambil posisi untuk berdiri. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekatinya. "Hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya pemuda tersebut ketika berada tepat di depannya. Pemuda tersebut mempunyai rambut berwarna _dark blue_ dengan gaya melawan gravitasi. Dia memakai sehelai pakaian putih tanpa lengan dan panjang hampir selututnya, dua helai bulu berwarna putih melengkung yang menghiasi kepalanya terselip di daun telinganya dan sepatu kuno berwarna putih.

Mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya, orang tersebut langsung mendongakan kepalanya. Menunjukan sepasang mata berwarna _sapphire_-nya kepada pemuda bermata _onyx _tersebut.

"Sa-Sasuke ?"

"Ya, kau tidak amnesia kan ? Peraturan sekolah ini melarang kita untuk berlari di lorong. Apa kau ingat ?" Sasuke agak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. La-lain kali tidak akan aku ulangi." Orang tersebut menerima tangan Sasuke. Dia menjadi agak gugup dan menundukan kepalanya untuk menunjukan penyesalan atas perbuatannya.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Lain kali jangan di ulangi lagi ya, Naruto…" Katanya sambil menepuk lembut kepala Naruto.

Naruto langsung menegakan kembali kepalanya dan menatap heran Sasuke. "Kau… tidak marah padaku ? Kau… tidak akan… menghukumku ? memberikanku sanksi ? menulis namaku di buku hitam ? me…"

"Hentikan segala pemikiranmu itu. Ya, memang kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah. Tapi, karena sekarang masih jam 6, dan belum terdengar bel pertama… jadi, ya aku anggap kejadian yang tadi tidak pernah terjadi."

Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan terharu. "Terima kasih Sasuke. Kau memang temanku yang sangat baik."

Melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu manis di mata Sasuke, rona merah tipis menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dan menutupinya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. "I-itu…" Sasuke melihat Naruto dari ekor matanya.

Naruto melepas pegangan tangannya. "Ya, ada apa ?"

"Ke-kenapa kamu tadi berlari ? ada sesuatu yang penting ?"

"Oh, tadi…" Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Waaa…. Aku lupa !" Dengan cepat Naruto mengumpulkan buku-bukunya yang tadi sudah berhamburan.

Sasuke kembali ke ekspresi semulanya. "Apa ?"

"Aku sudah janjian dengan Kak Itachi untuk bertemu di kelasnya."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa kau kesana ?"

"Kak Itachi memintaku untuk membawakan buku-buku ini." Naruto mengangkat buku-buku yang berada di tangannya lebih tinggi.

"Oh… ya sudah kalau begitu. Sebentar lagi bel pertama akan berbunyi. Kalau kamu tidak bergegas, nanti pelajaran untuk kelas Hard keburu di mulai." Katanya dengan suara pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Sasuke. Sampai jumpa nanti di atap sekolah. Dan terima kasih untuk yang tadi." Naruto tersenyum lembut, sebelum akhirnya ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh.

"Ya, sama-sama" Balas Sasuke lirih.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri lorong-lorong. Tak lama, langkah kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah kelas, yaitu kelas Hard 1. Sempat ragu dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut. Namun, seketika sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang dan bermata _onyx_ terlintas di pikirannya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut. Naruto membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelas tersebut. Seluruh murid yang berada di kelas tersebut, kecuali seorang pemuda yang duduk di baris 1 deret 4, mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Naruto. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas dan pandangannya terhenti di seorang pemuda yang duduk di baris 1 deret 4. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam panjang yang di kuncir hampir di ujung rambutnya dan mata berwarna onyx tersebut sedang memfokuskan pandangannya pada buku yang berada di atas mejanya. Dia memakai sehelai pakaian hitam tanpa lengan dan panjang hampir selututnya, dua helai bulu berwarna hitam melengkung yang menghiasi kepalanya terselip di daun telinganya dan sepatu kuno berwarna hitam.

"Wah, jadi ini Athena yang sering dibicarakan oleh para murid Beginning ?"

"Tak ku sangka dia begitu cantik."

"Aku bahkan belum pernah melihat seorang gadis yang secantiknya."

"Benar-benar sosok yang sangat sempurna."

Ketika mendengar nama Athena, pemuda yang duduk di baris 1 deret 4 tersebut menoleh dan menatap ke arah orang yang kini berada di pintu kelasnya. Orang tersebut memiliki rambut blonde pendek yang menyentuh bahunya dengan _pony_ panjangnya yang melewati alisnya dan mata berwarna _sapphire_ yang indah. Dia memakai sehelai pakaian biru tanpa lengan dan panjang hampir selututnya, dua helai bulu berwarna _peach_ melengkung yang menghiasi kepalanya terselip di daun telinganya dan sepatu kuno berwarna _peach_. Pemuda tersebut mengedarkan pandangan tajamnya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. "Tidak bisakah kalian tenang ?"

Seketika, keadaan kelas yang tadi sempat penuh dengan opini menjadi sunyi. Mereka cukup waras untuk tidak berurusan dengan pemuda tersebut. Jadi, mereka lebih memilih untuk melihat saja. Pemuda tersebut bangun dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah Naruto. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk berada di hadapan Naruto.

"I-ini… ini buku yang Kak Itachi minta." Naruto menyerahkan buku yang berada di kedua tangannya kearah Itachi.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau membawakannya untukku." Itachi mengambil buku-buku tersebut dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto.

Seketika wajah Naruto merona. "I-iya…" Naruto menundukan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Melihat reaksi Naruto, Itachi tersenyum tipis. Tangan kanannya bergerak dan meraih dagu Naruto, mengangkatnya hingga kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Kini, jantung Naruto berdegup dengan kencang. Itachi menarik dagu Naruto dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Dan, sebuah ciuman singkat dilakukan oleh Itachi. Mata Naruto membulat dan wajahnya kini merah padam. Itachi tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pelan kepala Naruto.

"Kamu sebaiknya pergi ke kelasmu sekarang. Sebentar lagi bel pertama berbunyi."

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, i-iya…" Dia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan agak kaku.

Naruto berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya dan tangan kanannya menyentuh lembut bibirnya._ "Waaa… Ta-tadi… tadi… I-Itachi me-menciumku ?! Yang benar saja ?! A-aku benar-benar merasa akan mati sebentar lagi. Detak jantungku membuatku sangat gila."_

Karena melamun, Naruto tidak menyadari tatapan dari seorang pemuda yang berada di belokan sebelah kanannya. Pemuda tersebut menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Kepalanya agak menunduk, namun mata berwarna _onyx_-nya terus memperhatikan Naruto. Mendadak Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menepuk pelan keningnya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Aku kan mau pergi ke kelas Kak Kyuubi." Naruto membalikan tubuhnya. Dia terdiam sejenak. Matanya mengarah pada lorong yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Matanya terus menatap lekat-lekat lorong kosong tersebut.

"_Apa tadi hanya perasaanku saja ya ? Tapi… aku tadi benar-benar merasakan keberadaan seseorang di sana. Meskipun terasa hampir tak ada."_

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari lorong yang sejak tadi telah menarik minatnya. Ketika lorong tersebut terlewati, Naruto memfokuskan tatapannya ke arah depan. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kelas, yaitu kelas Beginning 3. Naruto hendak membuka pintu kelas, saat tiba-tiba pintu kelas tersebut terbuka. Naruto menatap pemuda berambut _orange_ pendek se-bahunya dengan _pony_ panjangnya yang melewati alisnya dan bermata _ruby_ yang saat ini berada di hadapannya. Ia mengenakan sehelai pakaian tanpa lengan berwarna merah yang panjang hampir selututnya, dua helai bulu berwarna merah melengkung yang menghiasi kepalanya terselip di daun telinganya dan sepatu kuno berwarna merah. Pemuda tersebut mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto. Perlahan namun pasti, dapat Naruto rasakan punggungnya kini menabrak dinding.

"Naruto, kau tahu, aku sudah sangat lama menunggumu." Pemuda tersebut menatap intens Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Maaf Kak Kyuu… Tadi aku…"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tadi kamu ke kelas Itachi kan ?"

"Iya…" Naruto tersenyum malu dan wajahnya merona.

"Chk, aku sudah tahu kalau kau akan terlambat datang kemari."

Naruto menatap heran Kyuubi. "Darimana kau…" Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Ah, aku lupa. Kak Kyuubi kan Dewa Khronos."

"Hm, pantas saja kau sampai sekarang masih berada di kelas Beginning 1." Kyuubi menyeringai meremehkan.

Wajah Naruto memerah menahan kesal. "Ka-Kak Kyuu !"

Kedua tangan Kyuubi bergerak, menyentuh dinding dan menumpu berat badannya pada tangannya. "Kenapa ?" Kyuubi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto hingga Naruto dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Kyuubi menyapu wajahnya. "Kau mau protes ?"

Naruto yang merasa risih karena tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Kyuubi dalam jarak yang terlalu dekat, menolehkan kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kyuubi masih menatap intens Naruto. "Hei, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja padamu."

Naruto dapat merasakan tubuhnya menjadi panas dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. "A-apa ?" Tanyanya sambil sesekali melirik Kyuubi dari ekor matanya.

"Lakukan segalanya sesuai dengan kata hatimu. Bukan dengan pikiranmu dan bukan juga dengan perkataan-'nya'."

Naruto langsung menoleh dan menatap intens mata Kyuubi. _Sapphire_ bertemu_ ruby_. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, hendak mengucapkan kata sebelum Kyuubi menyelanya.

"Dan satu lagi… aku mencintaimu, Naruto…" Kyuubi mencium lembut Naruto. Ciuman hangat yang singkat.

Naruto membulatkan matanya. Dia benar-benar terkejut. "Kak Kyuubi…" Beberapa bulir air mata perlahan jatuh dan membasahi pipinya. "Kak Kyuu tahu kan… kalau aku… aku menyukai Kak Itachi. Ta-tapi kenapa…" Naruto berkata lirih. Kedua tangannya berusaha untuk menjauhkan Kyuubi darinya dengan cara mendorong dada bidang Kyuubi. Namun, usahanya sia-sia, Kyuubi bahkan tidak bergeming dari keadaannya semula.

_Ruby_ menatap _sapphire_ intens. "Aku tahu itu. Aku tahu segalanya. Masa lalu, sekarang dan masa depan."

"Lalu kenapa… kenapa kau menciumku ?!"

"Aku kan tadi sudah mengatakannya, bahwa aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali saja. Oh ya, bukannya aku tak menyetujui perasaanmu pada Itachi. Tapi, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu yang pasti kau akan sangat terkejut ketika mendengarnya." Kyuubi menyeringai. "Itachi… dia… dia sebentar lagi akan meninggal."

Naruto sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuubi. "Kak Kyuu bercanda…"

Kedua tangan Kyuubi mencengkram kedua bahu Naruto. "Tatap mataku Naruto ! Apa aku terlihat berbohong ?"

Naruto menatap intens sepasang mata _ruby_ tersebut.

"_Tatapan itu… Kak Kyuu tidak berbohong padaku."_ Naruto menunduk, membuat _pony_-nya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Bulir-bulir air mata terus berjatuhan dari mata _sapphire_ Naruto.

Kedua tangan Naruto memukul pelan dada bidang Kyuubi. "Tidak… tidak… aku tidak mau Kak Itachi meninggal…" Suaranya terdengar parau dan perasaannya sangat kacau saat ini. Namun, seketika Naruto merasa bahwa saat ini kedua tangan Kyuubi sudah tak mencengkram bahunya.

"Heh, berani sekali kau menyentuh Naruto !" Seorang pemuda tampan berdiri di samping Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah kanan, tepatnya ke arah pemuda yang baru saja memukul Kyuubi. Naruto menatap lekat-lekat pemuda tersebut. Lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kiri, tepatnya ke arah Kyuubi yang kini sedang mencoba berdiri sambil mengusap ujung mulutnya yang berdarah dengan punggung tangan kanannya.

"Huh, kau datang di saat yang salah, Itachi…" Desis Kyuubi.

"Kenapa kau tak menghindari seranganku ? Sebenarnya apa rencanamu ?" Itachi menatap tajam Kyuubi.

Saat ini Kyuubi sudah berdiri dengan tegap dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah Itachi. "Kamu mau tahu alasannya ? Karena pukulanmu sangat lemah ! Aku benar-benar heran… mengapa dirimu bisa dengan cepat berada di kelas Hard 1 ? Tapi tenang saja… bulan depan kita akan sekelas. Dan soal rencana… bukannya saat ini kau yang memiliki rencana licik ?" Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya, saat ia hanya berjarak tiga langkah dari Itachi. "Ucapanku benar kan… Itachi ?" Kyuubi menyeringai dan menatap intens Itachi.

**TBC**

**Thanks for read.**

**Jadi, menurut kalian cerita ini dilanjutkan atau tidak ? soalnya saya buat cerita ini dari pemikiran sekilas saja. Jadi kalau tidak menarik ya saya hapus.**

Sekedar untuk info saja :

Uchiha Sasuke (Uranus) : Dewa langit

Namikaze Naruto (Aphrodite) : Dewi kecantikan

Uchiha Itachi (Hades) : Dewa dunia bawah

Uzumaki Kyuubi (Khronos) : Dewa waktu

Namikaze Naruko (Athena) : Dewi kebijaksanaan

Uchiha Shisui (Neptune) : Dewa laut

Akusuna Sasori (Ares) : Dewa perang

Sabaku Gaara (Anemoi) : Dewa angin

Hyuuga Neji (Nomos) : Dewa hukum

Nara Shikamaru (Hipnos) : Dewa tidur

Inuzuka Kiba (Aletheia) : Dewa kebenaran, kejujuran dan ketulusan

Yahiko (Oizys) : Dewa kedukaan dan penderitaan

Konan (Aura) : Dewi udara dingin, angin lembut dan udara pagi

Deidara (Apollo) : Dewa matahari

Yamanaka Ino (Iris) : Dewi pelangi

Tenten (Harmonia) : Dewi harmoni

Hyuuga Hinata (Khione) : Dewi salju

Haku (Thalassa) : Dewi laut

Haruno Sakura (Antheia) : Dewi bunga

Orochimaru (Moros) : Dewa malapetaka

Kabuto (Erebus) : Dewa kegelapan

Uchiha Fugaku (Kratos) : Dewa kekuatan, kekuasaan dan kedaulatan

Uchiha Mikoto (Moirae) : Dewi takdir

Namikaze Minato (Zeus) : Dewa petir yang merupakan pemimpin para Dewa

Namikaze Kushina (Metis) : Dewi kebijaksanaan

**Mind to review ?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Hidden Plan

**Chapter 3 update !**

**Balasan review :**

**Himiko azuna : hm… yang kamu maksud itu Class of The Titan atau Clash of The Titan ? hehehe… saya tidak tahu cerita keduanya soalnya… Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya kok… XD maaf kalau balas reviewnya baru sekarang… review kamu telat masuknya… baru ada saat saya sudah update Chap 2. Gomennasai…**

**Sachi Alsache : Hehehe… terima kasih atas dukungannya XD Dan, maaf karena saya baru balas reviewnya di Chap 3 ini… Dan soal Naruto, dia cowok kok. Sebenarnya Aphrodite itu sering dilambangkan dengan cowo yang cantik lho…**

**Aphrodite ga setia ? saya baru tahu… Naruto bukannya ga setia, Cuma PHP #dirasengan. Gak kok, Naruto itu tipe yang setia *SEtinggi TIang bendera Amerika**

**Kiran : Maaf, tapi Naru sudah jadi cowok… dan memang asalnya dia cowok… hahaha… Review kamu telat masuknya… gomennasai… Cerita ini sudah saya update kok ;)**

**Noah : Iya, Naruto memang Aphrodite. Tapi, Aphrodite sering dilambangkan dalam wujud seorang laki-laki yang cantik. :D Maaf ya saya baru jawab review kamu ketika Chap ini di re-publish. Review kamu baru masuk saat saya sudah update Chap 3 kemarin. **

**Maaf ya, kalau cerita ini pendek-pendek.**

**Ini aja, Chapter 3 baru selesai saya ketik. Hehehe… Dan hasilnya lumayan panjang. Soalnya Chapter ini penentuan. Di mana kalau memang tidak menarik ceritanya, ya akan Author hapus. Ini benar-benar Fic ber-**_**genre **_**Fantasy pertama Author.**

**Kyuubi : "Perasaan ga ada yang nanya deh…" -.-**

**Dan saya rasa ini adalah pertanyaan dari semua Readers.**

**Kenapa di Chapter 2 Naruto disebut dengan nama Athena ? **

**Naruto adalah Aphrodite.**

**Naruko adalah Athena.**

**Dan untuk masalah Naruto yang dipanggil Athena, itu bukan kesalahan saya. Itu adalah bagian dari cerita ini… Maaf kalau sudah membuat kalian bingung…**

**Untuk gambarannya, kalian bisa membaca Chapter 3 yang baru selesai saya ketik ini. XD #Plakk**

**Minna, terima kasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya selama ini.**

**Dukungan dan review kalian sangat membuat Author bersemangat untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Well, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Story :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Fantasy / Romance**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Naruto**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 21 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 19 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi : 23 tahun**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi : 22 tahun**

**Chapter 3 : Hidden Plan**

Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Itachi dan menatapnya intens. _"Rencana licik ?" _Naruto menggeleng pelan. _"Tidak mungkin Kak Itachi memiliki rencana licik."_ Naruto menyakinkan hatinya.

Itachi menyeringai. "Kau pikir aku akan takut denganmu ? Huh, yang benar saja…"

Kyuubi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke kanan. "Benarkah…? Kau tidak takut padaku ? Aku yakin kau tahu siapa aku kan ? Akulah Dewa Khronos."

Dalam sekejap sosok Itachi mengabur menjadi bayangan hitam dan menghilang dari pandangan Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menyeringai. "Chk… permainan anak kecil !" Kyuubi bergerak dengan cepat ketika bayangan hitam mendadak muncul di belakang Kyuubi.

Bayangan hitam tersebut menghilang kembali.

"Ayolah… kita sudahi permainan ini. Kau tidak akan pernah mampu untuk menyentuhku, apalagi menyerangku." Kyuubi melirik ke arah kiri Naruto. Dia bergerak dengan cepat dan menendang Itachi yang baru saja berada di sebelah kiri Naruto.

Tubuh Itachi terpental dan punggungnya menghantam sebuah dinding. Naruto membulatkan matanya. Tanpa harus berpikir, Naruto bergegas melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Itachi yang kini sedang menunduk.

"Kak Itachi !" Naruto berjongkok di hadapan Itachi. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Itachi. "Kak Itachi bisa berdiri ? Mau kubantu ?" Naruto menatap khawatir Itachi.

Itachi mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah dari mulutnya ketika ia terbatuk. Tangan kanannya mencengkram dadanya, tepat di mana ia terkena tendangan dari Kyuubi. Itachi mendongak dan menatap tajam Kyuubi. "Kau !"

"Lemah ! Kau tidak pantas untuk Naruto !" Kyuubi membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan, dan melihat ke arah Naruto dengan ekor matanya. "Naruto, jangan beranggapan kalau aku ini jahat padamu. Justru sebaliknya… aku ingin membebaskanmu dari cengkraman kegelapan yang berada di dekatmu." Lalu Kyuubi kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah depan dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"_Se-sebenarnya apa maksudmu, Kak Kyuu ?"_ Naruto menatap sendu punggung Kyuubi.

"_Kau… berani sekali kau menantangku. Kyuubi… walaupun kau adalah Dewa Khronos, kau tetap tak sebanding denganku, sang Dewa Hades ini. Dewa yang menguasai dunia bawah. Kau berurusan dengan lawan yang salah, Kyuubi…"_

Tangan kanan Itachi menepuk pelan bahu Naruto, membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"Kak Itachi perlu kubantu ?"

"Tidak perlu." Itachi mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Kak Itachi yakin ?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

"Ya" Itachi tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto. Itachi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan.

Naruto berlari kecil untuk menyusul Itachi. "Aku akan tetap membantu Kak Itachi." Naruto merangkul pundak Itachi yang notabene lebih tinggi delapan belas cm darinya.

Itachi menoleh ke arah kanan dan menatap intens Naruto. Perlahan, sosok Naruto berubah menjadi seorang perempuan. Rambut _blonde_-nya memanjang sampai sepinggang dan di ikat _twin tail_. "Naruko…" Itachi berkata sangat pelan seperti berbisik.

Naruto menoleh. "Kak Itachi mengatakan sesuatu ?"

Itachi yang mendengar suara Naruto, tersadar dari lamunannya. Sosok Naruko yang berada di sampingnya, perlahan berubah menjadi Naruto. Itachi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

Naruto tersenyum. "Mungkin aku yang salah dengar." Lalu ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah depan.

"Hm… Naruto, kita mau ke mana ? Kelasku berada di belokan tadi."

"Tentu kita tidak akan ke kelasmu. Aku akan membawamu ke UKS."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

"_Benar-benar sangat mirip. Wajahnya yang cantik… tidak, bahkan dia lebih cantik dari pada-'nya' matanya yang indah… suaranya yang lembut… Tatapannya yang tulus… kulitnya yang halus… sikapnya yang baik… Benar-benar sempurna…"_

Langkah mereka terhenti tepat di depan ruang UKS. Naruto menggeser pintu masuk dan mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di dominasi oleh warna putih tersebut. Naruto menuntun Itachi menghampiri sebuah ranjang berlapis sprei berwarna putih yang berukuran lumayan besar. Itachi duduk di pinggir salah satu ranjang, sementara Naruto berjalan menuju pintu dan menutupnya. Setelah itu, Naruto berjalan menuju salah satu lemari yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Ia membukanya dan matanya mulai sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"_Aphrodite… Atau lebih tepat sekarang kupanggil dengan…" _

"Athena…"

"Kak Itachi kenapa memanggilku Athena ? Itu kan hanya namaku di sekolah ini untuk menggantikan-'nya'. Dan… panggil aku Naruto saja, jangan Aphrodite." Naruto tak menatap Itachi, dirinya masih sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Maaf, maksudku Naruto."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Oh ya, ada apa ?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya... Apa kau merasa senang dengan keadaanmu sekarang ?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat senang. Aku bisa melihat dunia luar lebih lama dan banyak. Aku bisa mendapatkan banyak teman. Jika di bandingkan dengan diriku yang dulu… aku merasa sangat senang dengan keadaanku sekarang."

"Kalau kau merasa senang, teruslah memakai nama Athena."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Ia menundukan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya yang sudah menggenggam sesuatu yang dari tadi ia cari sedikit bergetar.

"_Athena… Naruko… Naruko… aku rindu padamu…" _Naruto berkata lirih dalam hatinya.

"Naruto ?" Suara Itachi memecahkan keheningan.

Naruto tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, aku sudah menemukannya." Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap Itachi. "Ya, apa ?"

Itachi menatap intens Naruto sejenak. "Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja…"

"Baiklah…" Naruto berjalan mendekati Itachi dan memberikannya sebutir obat berwarna merah dan sebuah gelas yang berisi air khusus yang dapat membantu mempercepat pemulihan. "Minumlah…"

Itachi mengambil obat dan gelas tersebut dari tangan Naruto. Ia memasukan obat tersebut ke mulutnya, kemudian meneguk air yang berada di gelas tersebut sampai habis. Itachi memberikan gelas yang sudah kosong tersebut ke Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dan menaruhnya di atas meja yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Lalu Naruto duduk di bangku yang berada di sebelah ranjang Itachi.

Itachi berdiri dan hendak berjalan. "Ayo kita kembali ke ke…" Perkataan Itachi terpotong karena merasakan pegangan pada tangan kanannya. Itachi menoleh kearah tangannya yang kini di pegang oleh sepasang tangan berkulit tan. Pandangannya perlahan mengikuti tangan tersebut dan berakhir di wajah Naruto.

"Tidak boleh. Kak Itachi harus beristirahat." Naruto menatap khawatir Itachi.

Itachi menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, baiklah…" Perlahan Itachi merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang berada di belakangnya. "Kalau setiap hari aku bertemu dengan Kyuubi dan dia menendangku, bisa-bisa aku tidak akan pernah naik tingkat ke Hard 2. Selamanya aku akan berada di Hard 1." Kata Itachi datar.

Naruto tertawa pelan. "Ya, mungkin tak ada salahnya Kak Itachi terus berada di Hard 1 terus. Jadi, nanti kita bisa sekelas."

"Hm…"

"Apa ?"

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir…"

"Apa ? kau membuatku penasaran…"

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir…"

"Ya… berpikir apa ?" Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Barpikir…"

"Tentang ?"

"Apa kau bisa sampai tingkat Hard 1 dalam waktu kurang dari seribu tahun ?"

"Ha ?" Naruto menatap bingung Itachi.

"Aku istirahat dulu ya…" Itachi membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto.

"Waaaa… Kak Itachi jahat !" Naruto berteriak dengan kencang.

"Hei, hei… hentikan itu. Keadaanku terasa memburuk…" Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto.

Naruto langsung terdiam. "Be-benarkah ?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku berbohong…" Itachi menyeringai. Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan kiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya menarik leher Naruto mendekat. Sekilas ia mencium bibir lembut Naruto. Kemudian Itachi melepaskan pegangan kedua tangannya.

Dengan cepat Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya yang merah padam dari wajah Itachi. "Ti-tiga…" Naruto berkata dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Itachi menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tiga ? apanya ?" Itachi memikirkan arti dari tiga yang disebutkan oleh Naruto, namun hasil pemikirannya tidak sama dengan apa yang di maksud oleh Naruto. Itachi menyeringai. "Kamu ingin ciuman ketiga dariku hari ini ?"

Dengan cepat Naruto bangun dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya mundur untuk menyelamatkan bibirnya.

"Lho, kenapa kamu menjauh ?" Itachi menatap heran Naruto.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku…"

"Lalu, apa maksudnya 'tiga' itu ?"

"E-eh… i-itu… itu…" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencoba untuk mencari alasan.

"_Tidak mungkin kan aku bilang tadi adalah ciuman ketigaku hari ini."_ Batin Naruto miris.

"Maksudku adalah… kelas Beginning 3… iya, kelas Beginning 3… aku baru ingat…"

"Ada apa dengan kelas Beginning 3 ? Jangan bilang kalau kau akan menemui Kyuubi lagi…" Itachi menyipitkan matanya.

"Ti-tidak… bukan Kak Kyuubi yang ingin kutemui."

"Lalu siapa ?"

"Sasuke… aku hanya ingin memberitahukan padanya saja, kalau nanti aku tidak bisa pergi ke atap sekolah saat istirahat pertama."

"Oh, Sasuke… kulihat kau dekat dengannya."

"Ya, dia adalah orang pertama yang menganggapku teman. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Walaupun itu sudah tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Oh…" Itachi mengangguk pelan.

"_Sebenarnya tanpa diberitahu pun aku sudah tahu. Dan… akan kupastikan kalau Sasuke tidak akan pernah memilikimu. Karena kau adalah milikku. Sekarang dan sampai kapan pun. Sasuke tidak boleh merebut sosok maupun hatimu dariku lagi seperti dulu. Berada di dekatmu membuatku merasa aku berada di dekat-'nya'."_

"Kak Itachi, sekarang kau beristirahat saja… aku akan keluar sebentar." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

"Kamu ingin ke kelas Beginning 3 sekarang ?"

"Tentu saja. Pelajaran kelas Beginning 3 sekarang adalah pelatihan kemampuan khusus di lapangan yang berada di luar sekolah." Naruto membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang UKS tersebut. Dia masih dapat melihat Itachi sebagian dari celah pintu. "Ingat, ketika aku sudah balik, kau harus tetap ada di ruangan ini. Nanti aku akan membawakanmu makanan." Perlahan, Naruto menutup rapat pintu ruangan tersebut.

Suasana menjadi sangat hening di UKS. Itachi merubah posisinya menjadi telentang. Ia menatap datar langit-langit ruang tersebut. Tak lama, kemudian ia perlahan menutup matanya.

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju lapangan khusus pelatihan kemampuan. Cukup memakan waktu lama baginya untuk sampai di sana, yaitu dua puluh menit.

"Dulu aku sangat senang karena bisa bersekolah yang sebesar dan semegah ini… Tapi sekarang aku berubah pikiran. Jarak dari satu ruangan ke ruangan lainnya lumayan jauh…" Naruto menghela nafasnya.

Naruto menatap lapangan yang sangat luas yang kini berada tepat di depannya. Lapangan tersebut terbagi menjadi beberapa daerah. Yaitu, tanah dengan beberapa aliran lava di sana atau lebih tepatnya disebut dengan daerah api, sebuah danau atau lebih tepatnya disebut dengan daerah air, tanah dengan beberapa medan penghantar listrik di sekitarnya dan awan berwarna hitam yang berkeliaran bebas atau lebih tepatnya disebut dengan daerah petir, daerah putih dengan banyak angin tornado berkeliaran dengan bebas atau lebih tepatnya disebut dengan daerah angin, daerah dengan bebatuan besar yang berada di daerah tersebut atau lebih tepatnya disebut dengan daerah tanah, daerah dengan tumpukan salju dengan jutaan salju turun atau lebih tepatnya disebut dengan daerah salju, daerah dengan beraneka ragam jenis tanaman dan pohon atau lebih tepatnya disebut dengan daerah hutan, daerah putih dengan banyak awan putih di sekitarnya atau lebih tepatnya disebut dengan daerah langit, daerah hitam dengan tanah gersang atau lebih tepatnya disebut dengan daerah bawah, daerah putih yang kosong atau lebih tepatnya disebut dengan daerah ruang dan waktu, yang terakhir adalah daerah yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau yang luas atau lebih tepatnya disebut dengan daerah khusus. Daerah khusus di buat khusus untuk para Dewa/Dewi yang tidak memiliki kemampuan yang di butuhkan untuk masuk ke salah satu daerah yang lain.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru daerah langit. Tatapannya berhenti di daerah ruang dan waktu, tepatnya di seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna _orange_ yang sedang mengangkat tangannya dan menghentikan waktu yang ada di daerah ruang dan waktu. Naruto menatapnya lekat-lekat. Lalu, pandangannya bergeser ke daerah langit, tepatnya di seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna _dark blue_ dengan model melawan gravitasi. Pemuda tersebut sedang menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk memunculkan banyak awan ke hadapannya. Kemudian pemuda tersebut mendadak menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Tatapannya lurus ke arah Naruto. Pemuda tersebut menghilang dari pandangan Naruto. Dan siluet berwarna putih muncul di hadapan Naruto.

"Kamu sedang apa berada di sini ?" Tanya Sasuke yang hanya berjarak tiga langkah di hadapan Naruto.

"Sasuke aku hanya ingin bilang…"

"Aku tahu…"

"Be-benarkah ?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Pasti kamu sedang membolos pada pelajaran pertama. Naruto… membolos itu tidak baik. Sekarang aku merasa tidak heran kenapa kamu sampai sekarang masih berada di kelas Beginning 1." Sasuke menyentuh dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk pelan.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan mengembungkan pipinya. "Huh, dasar jahat… aku heran… kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang menghinaku hanya karena aku masih berada di kelas Beginning 1."

"Hei… kau tahu, hanya kau yang masih berada di kelas Beginning 1. Rata-rata teman-teman kita sudah berada di kelas Beginning 2 ketika berumur delapan belas tahun."

"Itu sudah pasti bukan ? Mereka masuk ke Beginning 1 saja ketika mereka berumur sepuluh tahun. Sementara aku… aku kan baru masuk sekolah tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Ya, aku tahu itu… tapi kau tidak bisa berlama-lama di kelas Beginning 1. Aku takut, teman-teman yang lain akan curiga padamu."

"Aku sedang berusaha, Sasuke… Naik ke kelas Beginning 2 dalam waktu tiga tahun tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan kau tahu..."

"Tapi kalau 'dia' mungkin bisa."

"'Dia' itu sangat pintar dan memiliki kemampuan yang bagus. Jangan samakan 'dia' denganku yang hanya pintar dan memiliki kemampuan rata-rata ini."

"Tidak."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Kemampuanmu bukan rata-rata…"

"Iya, iya… aku mengakui kalau kemampuanku memang bukan rata-rata…"

"Kemampuanmu bukan rata-rata …"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengulang kata-kata itu ? kau membuatku sangat kesal…"

"Kemampuanmu itu spesial…" Sasuke berkata sangat pelan seperti berbisik dan menatap intens Naruto.

"Kan sudah kubilang… ha ? tadi kau mengatakan apa ?"

Sasuke kembali pada ekspresi biasanya. "Lalu, ada urusan dengan siapa sampai kamu datang kesini ?"

"Yang benar… tadi kau mengatakan apa ?"

"Lupakan saja dan jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah… aku ada urusan denganmu, Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, kalau nanti saat istirahat pertama aku tidak bisa datang ke atap sekolah dan makan bersama kau dan teman-teman yang lain. Tapi, mungkin saat istirahat kedua aku bisa ke sana."

"Kenapa tidak bisa datang ?"

"Aku harus merawat Kak Itachi yang sekarang berada di ruang UKS."

"Ada apa dengannya ? yang aku tahu dan lihat, tadi pagi dia masih sehat dan baik-baik saja."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Sasuke. "Soal itu… tadi dia berkelahi dengan Kak Kyuubi."

"Oh… tapi dia tidak perlu di bawa ke UKS hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu." Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan menatap intens Naruto. "Jangan bilang padaku, kalau kau yang memaksanya untuk tetap berada di UKS."

"Benar… aku yang memaksanya." Naruto menatap gugup Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. "Sudah sangat ketebak. Setiap kali dia terkena masalah kecil dan terluka, kau pasti akan memaksanya untuk beristirahat di UKS, rumah, atau rumah sakit, pokoknya tempat terdekat untuk beristirahat. Kau tahu, sikap perhatianmu padanya sangat berlebihan."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Habisnya… aku tidak bisa melihatnya terluka. Biar bagaimanapun dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku." Tatapan Naruto menjadi sendu.

Seakan waktu berhenti berjalan, hati Sasuke terasa seperti di hujani ribuan jarum.

"_Kau tahu, hatiku sangat sakit bila kau mengatakan padaku kalau dia adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagimu. Hatiku terasa hancur perlahan ketika saat itu kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau mencintainya. Aku sangat heran, kenapa di antara sekian banyak Dewi, aku harus menyukaimu ? Ah tidak… aku tidak menyukaimu… tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto… Lihatlah aku, Naruto… Jangan terus memperhatikan Kak Itachi… Kau tahu, aku sudah lama memendam perasaan ini… sungguh perasaan yang membuatku sangat menderita…"_

"Sudahlah, jangan jadi seperti itu. Aku kan tidak memarahimu." Sasuke menyeringai. "Hm… mungkin kalau dia terus terluka dan tidak masuk saat pelajaran, aku bisa menyusul tingkatnya dan berada di kelas Hard 2 lebih cepat daripadanya."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Pemikiranmu ternyata sama denganku ya… sama-sama jahat…"

"Benarkah ?" Sasuke berekspresi berpura-pura terkejut.

"Iya, aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama seandainya Kak Itachi benar-benar tidak mungkin naik tingkat ke Hard 2 dalam waktu singkat. Aku pikir, aku bisa sekelas dengannya nanti."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat ke arah Naruto. "Kalau pikiran kita sama… berarti kita memiliki pikiran yang saling terhubung."

Naruto berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia merasakan firasat buruk. Sasuke kembali berjalan mendekat. "Ah, atau mungkin… kita memiliki hati yang saling terhubung satu sama lain ?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto terdiam di tempat, dirinya terjebak di antara dinding dan Sasuke. Sasuke perlahan menggerakan tangan kanannya ke arah wajah Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan agak menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku…"

"_Mencintaimu, Naruto…"_

Tangan kanan Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya, lalu ia mendongak dan menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Pikir kau harus kembali ke UKS sekarang. Bisa saja Kak Itachi tidak ada di sana."

Naruto tertegun sejenak. "Ah, i-iya…" Naruto perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke. "Aku pergi dulu ya…" Dia melambaikan tangannya pelan.

"Ya" Sasuke menjawab lemah. Ia menatap punggung Naruto dengan tatapan sendu.

Perlahan sosok Naruto mulai tak terlihat. Sasuke dengan cepat menghilang dan kembali ke daerah langit. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, seorang pemuda mengawasinya. Sepasang mata berwarna _ruby_ tersebut terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke dan Naruto sejak awal.

"_Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Naruto padamu ataupun padanya ! Naruto adalah milikku. Walaupun aku sudah mengetahui masa depan Naruto, namun masa depannya dapat di ubah apabila dia dapat membenci Itachi dan membencimu tentunya. Aku ingin lihat ekspresi Naruto ketika dia mengetahui kebenaran yang terselubung oleh kabut kepalsuan yang diciptakan oleh kalian berdua."_ Pemuda tersebut menyeringai dan tertawa licik dalam hatinya.

Naruto berjalan kearah kantin dan membeli bubur untuk Itachi. Setelah membeli bubur, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang UKS. Naruto membuka pintu UKS dan masuk ke dalam. Naruto meletakkan piring yang berada di tangannya ke atas meja yang berada di dekat ranjang yang sekarang sedang di tempati oleh Itachi. Naruto terdiam sejenak dan menatap intens Itachi. Dilihatnya wajah tenang Itachi. Seulas senyum tercetak di bibir Naruto. Naruto berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang berada tepat di sebelah ranjang tersebut. Tangan kirinya diletakkan di atas ranjang, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak menuju ke arah wajah Itachi. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri wajah halus Itachi. Dari kening, pipi, hidung dan terakhir di bibirnya. Lalu Naruto menarik kembali tangannya.

"_Aku tidak percaya ucapan Kak Kyuu yang mengatakan kalau Kak Itachi memiliki rencana licik. Aku yakin, Kak Itachi adalah orang yang baik. Aku mencintaimu, Kak Itachi…"_ Naruto menatap sendu Itachi.

Kemudian Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di pinggir ranjang dan menaruh kepalanya di atas tangannya. Tak lama, ketika Naruto sudah tertidur, kelopak mata Itachi terbuka. Memperlihatkan sepasang mata berwarna _onyx_-nya yang sekelam langit malam. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah kiri dan menatap intens wajah damai Naruto yang sedang tertidur.

"_Hm… bagaimana kalau aku menukar yang ada dengan yang tidak ada ? Untuk memiliki sesuatu yang tidak kupunya, tentu aku harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang kumiliki saat ini."_

**TBC**

**Thanks for read.**

**Ini pertanyaan terakhir yang sama dari saya. #serius mode on**

**Naruto : *lewat "Kyaaa ! ada setan !" *Lari**

**Jadi, menurut kalian cerita ini dilanjutkan atau tidak ? **

**Cerita ini asli dari saya, yang baru pertama kali buat cerita ber-genre Fantasy ini…**

**Dan saya buat cerita ini dari pemikiran sekilas saja. Jadi kalau sampai sekarang cerita ini tidak menarik menurut Readers, ya saya hapus. ;(**

**Dan untuk masalah nama Naruto yang dipanggil dengan Athena, kalian sudah punya sedikit gambaran kan alasannya ? XD**

Sekedar untuk info saja :

Uchiha Sasuke (Uranus) : Dewa langit – 180 cm

Namikaze Naruto (Aphrodite) : Dewi kecantikan – 167 cm

Uchiha Itachi (Hades) : Dewa dunia bawah – 185 cm

Uzumaki Kyuubi (Khronos) : Dewa waktu – 183 cm

Namikaze Naruko (Athena) : Dewi kebijaksanaan – 162 cm

Uchiha Shisui (Neptune) : Dewa laut – 180 cm

Akusuna Sasori (Ares) : Dewa perang – 177 cm

Sabaku Gaara (Anemoi) : Dewa angin – 176 cm

Hyuuga Neji (Nomos) : Dewa hukum – 182 cm

Nara Shikamaru (Hipnos) : Dewa tidur – 180 cm

Inuzuka Kiba (Aletheia) : Dewa kebenaran, kejujuran dan ketulusan – 175 cm

Yahiko (Oizys) : Dewa kedukaan dan penderitaan – 184 cm

Konan (Aura) : Dewi udara dingin, angin lembut dan udara pagi – 168 cm

Deidara (Apollo) : Dewa matahari – 179 cm

Yamanaka Ino (Iris) : Dewi pelangi – 170 cm

Tenten (Harmonia) : Dewi harmoni – 169 cm

Hyuuga Hinata (Khione) : Dewi salju – 167 cm

Haku (Thalassa) : Dewi laut – 167 cm

Haruno Sakura (Antheia) : Dewi bunga – 168 cm

Orochimaru (Moros) : Dewa malapetaka – 187 cm

Kabuto (Erebus) : Dewa kegelapan – 183 cm

Uchiha Fugaku (Kratos) : Dewa kekuatan, kekuasaan dan kedaulatan – 187 cm

Uchiha Mikoto (Moirae) : Dewi takdir – 170 cm

Namikaze Minato (Zeus) : Dewa petir yang merupakan pemimpin para Dewa – 185 cm

Namikaze Kushina (Metis) : Dewi kebijaksanaan – 170 cm

**Mind to review ?**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Past

**Chapter 4 update !**

**Balasan Review :**

**Guest : Hm, tapi kalau menurut saya yang Yunani punya lebih bagus dan lebih bervariasi mungkin. XD**

**Sebenarnya review pertama yang masuk minta Naruto manjadi perempuan, tapi, karena review-review lainnya minta dia jadi laki-laki, saya sempat bingung juga. Jadi saya nanya ke sepupu saya. Dan katanya. "Sebenarnya, Aphrodite itu sering banget di lambangkan dengan seorang pria cantik lho…" Dan perkataannya itu yang membuat saya jadi tidak ragu. :D**

**Aphrodite selingkuh sama Ares (Sasori) ? kayanya tidak apa-apa *lho ?! XD**

**Dan bukannya Venus itu sebutan lainnya Aphrodite ya ? . **

**Minna, terima kasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya selama ini.**

**Dukungan dan review kalian sangat membuat Author bersemangat untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Well, Happy Reading~**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Story :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Fantasy / Romance**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Naruto**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 21 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 19 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi : 23 tahun**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi : 22 tahun **

**Uchiha Shisui : 21 tahun**

**Akasuna Sasori : 22 tahun**

**Nara Shikamaru : 21 tahun**

**Hyuuga Neji : 21 tahun**

**Inuzuka Kiba : 19 tahun**

**Sabaku Gaara : 19 tahun**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 20 tahun**

**Yamanaka Ino : 20 tahun**

**Tenten : 20 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : 20 tahun**

**Deidara : 20 tahun**

**Haku : 21 tahun**

**Yahiko : 23 tahun**

**Konan : 21 tahun**

**Chapter 4 : The Past**

Jutaan bintang menghiasi langit malam yang kelam ini. Di sebuah istana, tepatnya di dalam sebuah kamar tanpa penerangan yang di dominasi oleh warna biru, seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun sedang termenung sambil memandang sang dewi malam. Tangannya dilipat di jendela kamarnya. Dagunya di tenggelamkan di dalam tangannya. Telinganya dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara derap kaki yang semakin lama mendekat ke arah kamarnya. Tak lama, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki fisik yang sama sepertinya.

"Kak Naruto !" Panggil anak perempuan tersebut.

Anak laki-laki yang di panggil dengan nama Naruto itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya seorang anak perempuan berambut _blonde_ se-pinggang yang mengenakan sehelai pakaian putih tanpa lengan dan panjang hampir selututnya, dua helai bulu berwarna putih melengkung yang menghiasi kepalanya terselip di daun telinganya dan sepatu kuno berwarna putih.

"Ada apa Naruko ?" Naruto menatap sepasang mata _sapphire_ Naruko.

Naruko tersenyum. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menemui kakak saja."

"Kamu ini ada-ada saja. Kemarilah… duduk di sini." Naruto menepuk pelan kursi besar yang sedang ia duduki.

Naruko berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di kursi yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Bagaimana hari ini ? Apakah menyenangkan ?"

Naruko tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya. Tadi aku mendapat banyak teman baru. Aku dan mereka tadi bermain bersama di taman."

"Oh ya ? Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa nama teman-teman barumu ?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Yang pertama ada Hinata. Dia orangnya sangat pemalu. Yang kedua ada Ino. Dia orangnya agak menyeramkan tapi dia sangat cantik. Lalu, lalu ada…" Dan Naruko terus bercerita panjang lebar tentang teman-temannya sambil melihat kearah kakinya yang sedang di ayunkan.

Naruto yang mendengar cerita Naruko, seketika tatapannya menjadi sendu.

"_Andai saja… aku bisa berjalan-jalan di luar. Andai saja… aku bisa memiliki teman. Andai saja… ayah dan ibu menyayangiku."_ Tanpa Naruto sadari, air matanya meluncur dengan mulus di pipinya.

"Dan ada Shikamaru yang sangat pintar. Padahal dia anak yang sangat malas…" Perkataan Naruko terpotong ketika ia menoleh ke kiri dan melihat ke arah wajah Naruto. "Kak Naruto… Kak Naruto ?" Naruko melambaikan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Naruto.

Naruto tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan. "Ya ?"

"Kakak kenapa menangis ?"

"Ha ? apa maksud…" Perkataan Naruto terhenti ketika ia merasakan pipinya yang basah. Segera ia hapus jejak air matanya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Lalu, ia tertawa dipaksakan. "Tidak… mataku… mataku tadi kemasukan sesuatu."

Naruko menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kakak membuatku terkejut tahu !" Lalu Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Kakak, lain kali kamu harus ikut ke taman bersamaku dan bermain bersama teman-teman."

"Maaf Naruko… aku tidak bisa. Kalau ketahuan sama ayah dan ibu, kita bisa dimarahi." Kata Naruto lirih.

"Ta-tapi… dari dulu Kakak selalu berada di dalam istana ini. Apa Kakak tidak merasa bosan ?"

Naruto menatap Naruko intens. "Aku…"

"_Merasa sangat bosan berada di istana ini… aku merasa seperti berada di dalam penjara yang membelengguku dari dunia luar." _

"Merasa lebih senang berada di dalam istana. Kau kan tahu sendiri, kalau fisikku tidak sekuat fisikmu." Naruto tersenyum.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar di telinga Naruto dan Naruko. Langkah kaki tersebut berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Lalu, pintu kamar Naruto terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah dan bermata _amethyst_ berdiri di pintu tersebut. Wanita tersebut menggunakan sehelai kain berwarna putih panjang yang hampir menyentuh tanah. Di kepalanya terdapat mahkota yang terbuat bulu berwarna putih yang melengkung. Dia adalah Kushina, sang ratu.

"Naruko, kamu di cari oleh ayahmu. Sebaiknya kamu segera pergi ke ruang makan untuk menemuinya."

"Baik, ibu." Lalu Naruko berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Setelah merasa kalau Naruko sudah berjalan jauh, Kushina lalu masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu kamar Naruto, dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto, ibu harap kamu tadi tidak mengatakan hal yang macam-macam kepada Naruko."

Naruto menggeleng pelan dan menatap ibunya. "Tidak, bu. Aku hanya mengatakan kepada Naruko kalau aku tidak bisa pergi keluar karena fisikku yang lemah."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Kushina menatap tajam Naruto. "Dan, jangan coba-coba untuk sesekali menampakan dirimu di depan orang lain apalagi keluar dari istana ini."

Naruto mengangguk lemah. "Baik, bu."

"Tetaplah menjadi anak yang patuh, Naruto." Lalu Kushina berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Lalu, Naruto mulai membalikan tubuhnya, melipat kedua tangannya, menenggelamkan dagunya di tangannya dan menatap sang dewi malam seperti yang ia lakukan tadi. Suasana di kamar Naruto kini terasa sangat sunyi kembali. Tertutup oleh kegelapan kamarnya dan di terangi oleh cahaya sang dewi malam, Naruto mulai terhanyut ke dalam pikirannya.

"Ayah… Ibu… aku menyayangi kalian…" Katanya lirih dengan tatapan yang sendu. Perlahan, Naruto menutup matanya dan tertidur. Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi melewatinya dan membuat rambut _blonde_ pendeknya bergerak seirama.

"Naruko ! Naruko !"

"Tuan putri Naruko, Anda ada di mana ?!"

"Tuan putri Naruko !"

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya ?"

"Belum."

"Sudah tiga hari ia tidak pulang-pulang."

"Maaf Raja, hamba sudah mengerahkan pasukan hamba untuk mencarinya di seluruh pelosok, namun pasukan hamba tetap tidak dapat menemukan ataupun mendapatkan informasi tentangnya."

"Cari lagi ! Kalau perlu periksa setiap rumah !"

"Baik !"

Pagi hari yang harusnya tenang, nampaknya harus menjadi sangat ribut selama tiga hari belakangan ini. Hal itu karena sang putri Naruko yang mendadak menghilang tanpa di ketahui keberadaan maupun informasi tentangnya. Minato dan Kushina sangat sibuk mencari Naruko. Sementara Naruto, ia hanya duduk di pinggir ranjang Naruko sambil menatap ke arah foto Naruko yang berada di tangannya. Sebenarnya, ia juga ingin mencari Naruko. Namun, mengingat perintah yang di berikan oleh ayah dan ibunya, ia membatalkan niatnya.

"Naruko… kamu sedang berada di mana sekarang ? Aku sangat rindu padamu…" Naruto berkata lirih.

Hari demi hari berganti, musim demi musim terus berganti. Sudah tepat satu tahun semenjak peristiwa menghilangnya Naruko. Namun, Minato dan Kushina masih belum menemukan informasi tentang Naruko.

Pagi hari yang cerah di awal musim semi. Cahaya hangat sang mentari menyebar ke seluruh penjuru bumi dan dunia atas. Bunga-bunga mulai nampak memekarkan kelopaknya. Musim semi biasanya akan menjadi musim yang sangat membahagiakan. Di mana seluruh tumbuhan kembali memiliki daun dan bunga. Serta para hewan yang mulai melakukan aktivitas mereka. Namun, sepertinya musim semi tahun ini akan berbeda. Sepertinya, musim semi kali ini adalah musim semi yang terburuk bagi Minato, Kushina dan Naruto.

"APA ?!" Minato mengertakan giginya geram. Ditatapnya pemimpin prajurit yang kini sedang berlutut di hadapannya dengan penuh amarah. "Kamu yakin dengan perkataanmu ?!"

"Saya sangat yakin itu adalah tuan putri Naruko." Pemimpin prajurit yang bernama Inoichi tersebut menatap lekat-lekat Minato yang mengenakan sehelai kain tanpa lengan berwarna putih selututnya, sepatu kuno berwarna putih, mahkota yang terbuat dari bulu berwarna putih melengkung menghiasi kepalanya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah para bawahannya. "Bawa kemari !"

Para bawahannya mengangguk. "Baik !" Kata mereka serempak. Lalu mereka berjalan pergi dari ruang kerajaan tersebut.

Kushina yang duduk di sebelah kursi Minato, menggenggam tangan Minato dengan erat. "Minato… apakah itu benar-benar Naruko ?" Ditatapnya Minato dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Minato menoleh dan menatap intens Kushina. "Kita tidak tahu dengan pasti jika kita tidak melihatnya langsung." Minato menggerakan tangannya meraih bahu Kushina dan menariknya mendekat. "Tenanglah…" Tangan Minato yang berada di bahu Kushina mengelus kepala Kushina lembut.

Sementara, di salah satu batu penyangga besar berbentuk silinder yang berada tak jauh dari Minato, seorang remaja laki-laki berumur enam belas tahun sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di belakang batu tersebut. Kepalanya agak menunduk, membuat helaian _pony_-nya menutupi sepasang mata berwana _sapphire_-nya. Rambut _blonde _pendeknya terlihat redup karena terhalangi oleh bayangan batu penyangga.

"Naruko… apa benar kau…" Pemuda tersebut berkata pelan. Namun sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara pintu menginterupsinya.

Pintu besar di hadapan Minato dan Kushina terbuka. Menampakan beberapa prajurit bawahan yang sedang membawa sebuah peti besar seukuran manusia yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Minato dan Kushina bangun dari kursi kerajaan dan bergegas menghampiri peti tersebut. Sementara, sang pemuda menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, supaya ia dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas.

Minato dan Kushina menghentikan langkah mereka ketika mereka sudah berada di sebelah peti tersebut. Dapat dilihat jelas oleh mereka isi dari peti tersebut. Isinya adalah seorang gadis berumur enam belas tahun yang memiliki rambut _blonde_ sepinggang. Gadis tersebut sedang mengenakan sebuah gaun panjang tanpa lengan yang berwarna _peach_. Sayang sekali Minato dan Kushina tidak dapat melihat matanya, karena gadis itu sedang memejamkan kedua matanya untuk waktu yang sangat lama, atau bisa dibilang selamanya.

Seketika seluruh tubuh Kushina bergetar dan terasa sangat lemas untuk tetap berdiri. Lalu ia jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipinya.

"Naruko…" Panggilnya lirih kepada gadis yang sedang terlelap dengan damai tersebut. Kushina menaikan tangan kirinya pada pinggiran peti, menyenderkan kepalanya di tangan kirinya, lalu menggerakan tangan kanannya ke arah wajah Naruko dan mengelusnya lembut.

Sang pemuda yang bersembunyi di balik batu perlahan merosot dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk. "Ti-tidak mungkin…" katanya lirih. Bersusah payah ia berusaha untuk mencegah air matanya jatuh dengan mendongakan kepalanya, namun akhirnya air matanya jatuh dengan sangat cepat. "Na-Naruko… kamu… tidak mungkin… meninggal kan…? Naruko… ini semua… bohong kan…?" Suaranya terdengar parau dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ingin sekali ia berlari menuju jazad Naruko dan memeluknya dengan erat. Namun, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk dirinya ke sana.

Minato langsung mengepalkan tangan kanannya ketika melihat sosok yang di kenalnya sebagai putrinya tengah tertidur lelap untuk selamanya. Ia merapatkan matanya dengan sangat kuat. Kemudian, ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, tatapan matanya berubah menjadi sangat tajam dan dingin. "Kau ! Apa kau tahu apa yang membuat putriku meninggal ?" Tanyanya kepada Inoichi.

"I-itu…" Inoichi menelan ludahnya karena takut dengan tatapan Minato. Keringat dingin mulai berjatuhan dari pelipisnya.

"Jawab aku !"

"Ba-baik ! setahu saya tuan putri Naruko itu bunuh diri."

"Kalau dia memang bunuh diri, kenapa selama ini keberadaannya sama sekali tidak diketahui ? Dilihat dari mana pun, dia baru meninggal sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu. Lalu, selama ini dia ada di mana ?"

"Kalau mengenai hal itu saya belum mengetahuinya."

"Segera cari tahu mengenai sebab kematian Naruko !"

"Baik !" Lalu Inoichi dan para bawahannya menunduk hormat dan berjalan keluar.

Seketika, suasana menjadi sangat hening. Hanya terdengar suara isakan tangis Kushina di ruang kerajaan. Minato menoleh sedikit ke arah kiri dan menatap tajam salah satu batu penyangga.

"Naruto ! keluarlah !" Perintah Minato.

Perlahan namun pasti, sosok Naruto perlahan keluar dari bayangan. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Minato sambil menunduk. Air matanya terus berjatuhan ke lantai. Menjadi jejak pengganti untuk jejak kakinya.

"Naruto, apa kamu tahu sedikitnya mengenai hal yang menyebabkan Naruko meninggal ?"

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sopan Minato. Kemudian, ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, ayah." Lalu perhatian Naruto teralihkan kepada Naruko. Air matanya semakin banyak berjatuhan tak terkendali. Ia berniat menghampiri Naruko dan memeluknya. Namun baru selangkah ia berjalan, di urungkan niatnya karena melihat sosok ibunya yang sangat terpukul mengenai kematian Naruko. Lalu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kushina. Ia memeluk Kushina dari belakang. "Ibu… jangan terus menangis…"

Sudah sebulan berlalu setelah mengetahui kematian Naruko, keluarga Minato menjadi lebih redup. Dan tidak semua pihak mengetahui tentang kematian Naruko, karena kematian Naruko di rahasiakan oleh Minato. Hanya keluarga Minato dan Fugaku yang merupakan kepala lembaga keamanan yang mengetahuinya. Naruto melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar orang tuanya sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang di atasnya terdapat semangkuk bubur dan segelas air khusus.

"Naruto."

Merasa namanya di panggil, Naruto yang sedang berjalan menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya. "Ada apa ayah ?"

"Mulai sekarang kamu bisa berjalan-jalan dengan bebas. Untuk menutupi berita meninggalnya Naruko, maka kamu harus menggantikan sosok Naruko di mata semua orang."

Naruto mengangguk. "Baik, ayah."

"Baguslah kalau begitu…" Lalu Minato membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto menatap sendu punggung Minato. Sekarang, Naruto bisa dengan bebas berjalan-jalan di seluruh istana, namun ia masih belum berani untuk berjalan keluar istana. Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan meneruskan langkahnya yang tadi sempat terhenti. Setelah sampai di depan kamar ibunya ia membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Matanya menangkap sosok ibunya yang tengah berbaring di atas ranjang. Naruto berjalan menuju ke meja yang berada di sebelah ranjang dan menaruh nampan yang ia bawa. Lalu ia menatap ibunya dengan sendu. Di perhatikannya wajah ibunya yang tampak sangat tak hidup, tatapan ibunya yang sayu dan kosong, tubuh ibunya yang semakin hari semakin terlihat ringkih.

"Ibu…" Ia tersenyum.

Perlahan, Kushina menoleh ke kanan dan menatap ke arah sepasang _sapphire_ milik Naruto.

"Ibu makan dulu ya ? sedikit saja…"

Kushina menggeleng pelan.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Atau ibu mau minum ?"

Kushina menggeleng pelan.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Namun, ia tetap berusaha untuk menjaga senyumnya. "Ah, atau… ibu mau berjalan-jalan keluar rumah ? tenang saja, kalau ibu mau, bukan aku yang akan mengantar ibu, aku bisa menyuruh pelayan untuk mengantar ibu berkeliling. Tapi, kalau ibu mau berkeliling di sekitar istana, aku yang akan mengantar ibu. Udara segar sangat baik untukmu…"

Sekali lagi, Kushina menggeleng pelan.

Dengan cepat Naruto memeluk Kushina. Bukan sebuah pelukan yang erat, karena Naruto mengetahui keadaan ibunya saat ini tidaklah begitu baik. Tapi sebuah pelukan hangat yang mencurahkan semua kasih sayangnya pada ibunya. Ini adalah pelukan pertamanya dengan ibunya semenjak ia lahir. Selama ini ia hanya melihat Naruko yang dipeluk penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang oleh ayahnya dan ibunya. Namun, sekarang ia ingin setidaknya hanya untuk sekali atau yang terakhir kalinya ia memeluk ibunya. Air matanya yang sudah tak mampu di tampungnya, meluap dan mengalir dengan deras di pipinya.

"Ibu… ibu jangan terus-terusan seperti ini… aku, aku tidak ingin kehilangan ibu juga… aku… aku mencintaimu, ibu… aku sangat mencintaimu… jangan membuat hatiku tersiksa dengan melihat ibu yang terus seperti ini."

Perlahan Kushina membalas pelukan Naruto. "Naruto…"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kushina dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum, walau air mata terus berjatuhan dari matanya. "Jika ibu mau, aku akan menggantikan sosok Naruko di mata ibu dan ayah."

"Naruto… terima kasih…" perlahan tangan kanan Kushina bergerak menuju wajah Naruto dan mengelusnya lembut. Sebulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata kanannya.

Ketika malam tiba, sepasang kaki jenjang milik seorang pemuda melangkah menuju taman istana. Ia duduk di tengah taman sambil mendongak dan menatap sang dewi malam. Tak lama, ia merasakan aura tipis yang perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Ia berpura-pura tidak mengetahuinya.

"Na-Naruko ?" Suara berat terdengar di belakangnya.

Ia menoleh dan menatap seorang pemuda berambut _dark blue_ dan bermata _onyx_ yang sedang berdiri dengan sepasang mata berwarna _sapphire_-nya.

Pemuda tersebut menajamkan matanya. "Tidak. Kamu bukan Naruko. Siapa kamu ?"

"Aku di kenal dengan nama Aphrodite, tapi kamu bisa memanggilku dengan nama Naruto."

Pemuda tersebut menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Aphrodite ? Naruto ? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kedua nama itu sebelumnya."

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Tentu saja kamu tidak mengenalku. Selama ini aku selalu berada di dalam istana."

"Kamu seorang pelayan ?"

"Hei, aku bukan seorang pelayan. Ayahku bernama Minato dan ibuku bernama Kushina. Dengan informasi itu, kau pasti tahu kan siapa aku ?"

Pemuda tersebut membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan penuturan Naruto. "Jangan bercanda ! Raja Minato dan ratu Kushina hanya mempunyai anak tunggal ! Dan dia bernama…"

"Naruko. Ya, aku tahu itu. Karena dia adalah saudara kembarku…"

"Jangan coba-coba membohongiku…" Desis pemuda itu.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi, aku sudah berkata jujur padamu." Naruto menoleh ke arah depan dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sang dewi malam kembali.

Ekspresi pemuda itu melembut. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Aku percaya padamu… matamu tidak menunjukan kebohongan padaku." Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sebelah kiri Naruto.

"Hei… siapa namamu ?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terkejut. "Uchiha… Sasuke…?"

"_Jadi, dia yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke ? Jadi, dia yang…"_

"Iya, Uchiha Sasuke. Apa ada yang salah dengan namaku ? Apa kamu pernah mendengar namaku sebelumnya."

"Iya, aku pernah mendengar namamu dari cerita Naruko. Dia sering bercerita padaku tentang teman-temannya. Tapi. Yang paling sering di ceritakan padaku adalah tentangmu dan tentang seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Apakah Uchiha Itachi itu adalah kakakmu ? karena setahuku umurnya di atas Naruko dan kau."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ya, Uchiha Itachi adalah kakakku."

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak sebelum suara Sasuke memecahkan keheningan.

"Kenapa identitasmu di tutupi oleh pihak kerajaan ?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entahlah… bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih tidak mengetahui alasannya." Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan menatap Sasuke intens. "Hei Sasuke, maukah kau menjadi teman pertamaku ?"

Sasuke tertegun sejenak menatap beningnya kedua mata _sapphire_ Naruto. "Tentu saja. Suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk menjadi teman pertamamu."

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih…" Lalu Naruto kembali pada aktivitas lamanya, yaitu manatap sang dewi malam.

Seketika jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Rona merah menjalar di pipinya.

Suasana menjadi hening kembali bagi Naruto. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke yang masih mencoba untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus melewati mereka.

"Naruto… apakah sekarang kamu masih sedih karena kepergian Naruko ?"

Naruto tidak menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Tidak. Aku tidak merasa sedih lagi. Rasa sedihku hanya akan membebani Naruko."

Sasuke menatap takjub mata _sapphire_ di bawah cahaya sang dewi malam tersebut. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, siluet berwarna hitam bergerak dengan cepat dan berhenti tak jauh dari mereka. Ia memperhatikan mereka lekat-lekat.

"Naruto… Naruto…" Terdengar suara berat yang sangat familiar di telinga Naruto.

"_Su-suara siapa itu ?"_

"Naruto ! Hei, Naruto !"

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Sasuke terus mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dan mencium bibir ranum Naruto dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang tidak menuntut. Naruto menutup kedua matanya, menikmati ciuman tersebut. Namun lama-kelamaan ciuman itu semakin semakin panas. Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawah Naruto dan membuat Naruto reflek membuka mulutnya. Hal tersebut tidak di sia-siakan oleh Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut Naruto dan menjelajahi setiap hal yang berada di dalam mulut Naruto.

"Nggh…" Perlahan Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang menciumnya. Sontak, Naruto langsung membelalakan kadua matanya dan mendorong dada bidang pemuda yang sedang menciumnya.

Sang pemuda yang merasa ada pergerakan dari Naruto, membuka kedua matanya dan melepaskan pangutannya pada bibir Naruto. Menyebabkan benang saliva di antara bibir mereka terputus. "Akhirnya kau bangun juga…" Pemuda tersebut yang tadinya membungkukan tubuhnya, kini menegakkan tubuhnya.

Naruto segera menegakan tubuhnya dan berusaha menormalkan nafasnya yang kini tesengal-sengal. Setelah nafasnya kembali teratur, ia menatap tajam pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. "Kak Itachi !"

"Apa ? jangan membentakku seperti itu. Salahmu sendiri kan ? Aku sudah mencoba membangunkanmu dengan memanggil namamu lembut, memanggil namamu kencang, bertepuk tangan, memukul meja dan menghancurkan dinding. Tapi kau tetap tidak bangun." Itachi mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah belakang Naruto.

"Be-benarkah kau menghancurkan dinding ?" Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan…

"Tidak. Aku bohong…"

Dengan cepat Naruto menoleh kembali ke arah Itachi dan tersenyum manis penuh arti. "Kak Itachi…" Perlahan Naruto bangun dari kursinya.

Itachi yang berada dalam jarak tiga langkah dengan Naruto, menatap datar Naruto. "Hm… sepertinya ini akan buruk…" Dengan cepat Itachi berlari berputar-putar berkeliling di ruang UKS. Sementara, Naruto mengejarnya di belakang.

"Awas kau !"

Dengan sengaja, Itachi membalikan tubuhnya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan posisi terduduk, lalu ia selonjorkan kakinya ke depan. Akibatnya, kaki kanan Naruto tersandung oleh kaki Itachi dan ia terjatuh ke depan hendak menimpa tubuh Itachi. Dan dengan sigap Itachi menangkapnya dengan memeluknya.

Wajah Naruto yang menghadap ke dada bidang Itachi sontak menjadi merah padam. "Le-lepaskan aku…"

"Tidak sampai kamu tidak marah lagi kepadaku."

"Se-sejak awal aku… aku tidak marah padamu kok…" Naruto memeluk Itachi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu…" Itachi tersenyum lembut.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, mendongak dan menatap intens Itachi. "Jangan meninggalkanku sendiri ya, Kak Itachi…"

"Tidak akan pernah." Lalu Itachi mencium Naruto.

"_Dengan begitu, akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk melakukan pertukaran…"_

**TBC**

**Thanks for read.**

**Jika masih ada yang kurang kalian mengerti, bisa langsung di tanyakan saja.**

**Dan, di Chapter ini kalian pastinya sudah punya gambaran lebih jelas daripada sebelumnya kan ? XD**

**Dan satu lagi informasi dari saya. Untuk pairing saya ada tulisan OC X Naru. Itu maksudnya 'Other Character' bukan 'Original Character'.**

**Sekian dari saya :D**

**Mind to review ?**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Engagement

**Chapter 5 update !**

**Balasan Review :**

**CindyAra : Gomen, di sini ga ada pair ItaKyuu. Dan cerita ini baru akan memulai konfliknya.**

**Barker182 : Hehehe... aku sudah lihat karyanya... hanya lihat sekilas...#PLAKK Thank for like... XD Dan maaf _update_-nya lama banget... **

**Vender : Tentu fic ini berbeda dengan yang lainnya, karena ini ide murni Author... hehehe... :D Maaf ya, Author baru bisa _update_... X(**

**Minna, terima kasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya selama ini.**

**Dan gomen, para tokoh lain masih belum bisa muncul... :(**

**Tapi tenang saja... akan Author munculkan Chap berikutnya... XD**

**Dukungan dan review kalian sangat membuat Author bersemangat untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini.**

**Well, Happy Reading~**

**"..." : Speak/berbicara**

**'...' : Think/berbicara dalam hati**

**Uchiha Sasuke : Normal time/waktu sekarang**

**_Namikaze Naruto_ : Flashback/masa lalu**

**Fandom :**

**Naruto**

**Disclaimer :**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Story :**

**MC Shirayuki**

**Genre :**

**Fantasy / Romance**

**Rating :**

**T**

**Pairing :**

**Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto**

**Uchiha Itachi and Namikaze Naruto**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi and Namikaze Naruto**

**Warning :**

**AU, Typo, OOC, Gaje**

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 21 tahun**

**Namikaze Naruto : 19 tahun**

**Uchiha Itachi : 23 tahun**

**Uzumaki Kyuubi : 22 tahun**

**Uchiha Shisui : 21 tahun**

**Akasuna Sasori : 22 tahun**

**Nara Shikamaru : 21 tahun**

**Hyuuga Neji : 21 tahun**

**Inuzuka Kiba : 19 tahun**

**Sabaku Gaara : 19 tahun**

**Hyuuga Hinata : 20 tahun**

**Yamanaka Ino : 20 tahun**

**Tenten : 20 tahun**

**Haruno Sakura : 20 tahun**

**Deidara : 20 tahun**

**Haku : 21 tahun**

**Yahiko : 23 tahun**

**Konan : 21 tahun**

**Chapter 5 : The Engagement**

Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak pengungkapan perasaan Kyuubi kepada Naruto. Selama itu pula Naruto berusaha untuk menghindari Kyuubi di sekolah. Sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin dan para siswa-siswi Flashame God's School sudah dapat memulai liburannya. Di pagi hari yang sangat dingin ini, semua orang termasuk juga sebagian besar para Dewa/Dewi memakai pakaian tebal untuk memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh mereka di suhu yang rendah ini. Tak terkecuali Naruto. Ia paling tidak menyukai musim dingin. Karena menurutnya musim dingin adalah musim hibernasi, dimana ia akan sangat malas sekali untuk melakukan aktivitas apapun. Naruto sekarang sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya yang berukuran _king size_ dengan mengenakan baju sehari-harinya. Hanya saja saat ini ia juga mengenakan jaket berwarna _peach_. Naruto sedang memejamkan matanya. Tapi bukan berarti ia sedang tertidur. Ia hanya sedang memikirkan suatu hal yang sedang menganjal pikirannya belakangan ini.

Naruto menghela nafas.

'Sudah sebulan belakangan ini aku menghindari Kak Kyuubi terus... aku jadi merasa tidak enak hati dengannya... sebaiknya... apa yang harus... kulakukan...?'

Tak lama, suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi pikiran Naruto.

"Masuk." Naruto perlahan menolehkan kepalanya dan membuka kelopak matanya.

Pintu pun terbuka, dan terlihat oleh Naruto seorang maid, atau bisa dibilang dayang istana.

"Ada apa ?"

"Permisi Nona Naruto... saya hanya ingin memberitahu saja. Ada teman anda mengunjungi Anda di ruang tamu kerajaan. Saat ini dia sedang berbicara dengan Raja Minato dan Ratu Kushina. Katanya ia ingin bertemu dengan Anda sekarang."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Teman...? siapa ?"

Maid itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat. "Mohon maaf Nona, ia bilang tidak perlu memberitahukan namanya. Ia hanya ingin Anda segera datang untuk menemuinya, itu saja..."

"He...? kenapa begitu...? Hm, baiklah... aku akan segera ke sana."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Nona."

"Ya, terima kasih..." Naruto tersenyum.

'Teman...? siapa ya ?'

Perlahan Naruto bangun dari ranjangnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu kerajaan. Setelah sampai di ruang tamu kerajaan, ia dapat melihat sebuah meja besar yang setengah bagiannya di kelilingi oleh tujuh kursi. Dari sudut pandang Naruto hanya dapat melihat Ayahnya saja.

"Ayah...?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Minato menoleh.

"Kemari, Naruto... duduklah di sebelah kanan Ayah."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Ia dapat melihat orang yang berada dua kursi di sisi kanan Ayahnya. Namun, yang ia dapat lihat hanya kepalanya saja yang tertutupi oleh kerudung jaket berwarna putih.

Saat Naruto sudah berada di hadapan Ayahnya, ia membelalakkan matanya ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang mengunjunginya.

Sosok yang memiliki rambut berwarna _orange_ dengan mata berwarna _ruby_ tersebut tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto. Lalu ia membuka kerudung jaketnya.

"Ka-Kak Kyuubi...?!"

"Hai, Naruto... lama tak jumpa..." Sapa Kyuubi ramah.

"A-a-apa yang ka-kau la-lakukan di si-sini...?" Naruto menunjuk Kyuubi dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya berbicara terbata-bata karena terlalu gugupnya.

Minato berdehem pelan. "Naruto, bersikaplah yang sopan..."

"Ah... ma-maafkan aku, Ayah..." Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat.

"Kau bisa duduk dulu, Naruto..." Kushina menatap Naruto datar.

"Baik, Ibu..." Naruto berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di antara Minato dan Kyuubi, lalu duduk di sana.

"Naruto, sepertinya kamu sudah kenal dengan Kyuubi."

"Ya, aku kenal dengannya. Dia salah satu kakak kelasku di sekolah."

"Hanya kenal bukan berarti dekat. Apakah kau dekat dengannya ?"

Kedua mata Naruto menjelajah ke setiap arah. "Eh...? i-itu... a-aku... yah... bi-bisa dibilang ka-kalau kami cu-cukup de-dekat..."

"Baguslah kalau begitu..." Minato melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Me-memangnya kenapa, Ayah...?"

"Kamu akan Ayah tunangkan dengannya..." Kata Minato tenang.

'EEEHH...!?' Teriak batin Naruto histeris.

Naruto langsung menoleh ke arah Minato dan menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta diberi penjelasan. "Ke-ke-kenapa be-begitu, Ayah...?"

"Alasan yang cukup mudah..."

"Pertama, kalian hanya berbeda tiga tahun." Kushina memberikan alasan yang pertama.

"Kedua, kalian sudah berbeda tiga tingkat. Padahal setiap tingkatnya bisa memakan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk melewatinya. Yah, bisa dibilang dia ini jenius dan bertalenta. Sama seperti Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha. Dan..." Minato terdiam sejenak dan memejamkan matanya.

Kushina menyambung kalimat Minato yang terputus. "...yang terakhir adalah karena keluarganya merupakan salah satu dari kerabat Ayahmu."

Minato menoleh dan menatap Naruto intens. Tatapan yang menuntut. "Apa kau setuju, Naruto...?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan tatapannya menjadi sendu sejenak.

'Ba-bagaimana ini...!? A-apa yang harus aku katakan...!? a-aku... aku... tidak ingin bertunangan dengan Kak Kyuubi... ta-tapi aku... juga tidak tega menolak keinginan Ayah...' Batin Naruto berkecamuk.

Kemudian ia menatap Minato dan tersenyum. "Ya, aku setuju Ayah..."

Minato tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu..."

Kyuubi yang mendengar hal itu, menyeringai dalam waktu yang singkat.

'Hm... ternyata pemikiranku tepat... jika aku tidak bisa membuat Naruto segera membenci Itachi, aku bisa memanfaatkan paman Minato untuk mendapatkannya.'

"Hm, lalu Ayah... kapan pertunanganku akan dilaksanakan...?"

"Hari ini." Kata Minato tenang.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. "A-apa...!? ha-ha-hari ini...!?"

'HARI INIII...!?' Batin Naruto histeris.

'Astaga... Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari tersial selama hidupku...' Naruto meruntuki dan merenungkan nasibnya hari ini.

"Ta-tapi... ke-kenapa begitu mendadak, Ayah...?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Ayah hanya ingin kamu segera bertunangan."

"Tidak bisa di undur...? tahun depan, misalnya...?" Naruto memberikan alasan agar pertunangannya tidak segera dilaksanakan. Sungguh, ia tidak menginginkan pertunangan ini.

"Tidak bisa."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Ka-kalau begitu, siapa saja tamu yang akan diundang...?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya acara pertunangan yang disaksikkan oleh kita yang berada di istana saja."

"Kenapa tidak mengundang tamu...?"

"Kalau soal itu... itu adalah permintaanku, Naruto..."

"Ke-kenapa begitu, Kak Kyuubi...?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja... aku ingin acara pertunangan ini berjalan lancar. Tanpa adanya serangga pengganggu, yang hanya akan merusak acara ini saja." Walau samar, nada tajam dan dingin terdengar di kalimat Kyuubi.

'Sial...! kenapa begini...?! kalau saja Ayah mengundang tamu, pasti keluarga Uchiha salah satunya. Itu berarti kak Itachi akan datang. Dan dia bisa mengeluarkanku dari acara pertunangan konyol ini.' Naruto berpikir keras. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin terlibat di dalam acara pertunangan ini.

Kyuubi mendengus pelan. 'Heh, aku tahu Naruto... aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan...'

"I-itu... ada yang i-ingin aku ta-tanyakan... apa ada hal atau kejadian yang bisa membuat pertunangan ini gagal...?"

'Tepat seperti dugaanku... aku tahu dia akan menanyakan hal ini... aku harus mengalihkan pembicaraan...'

Tangan kanan Kyuubi menggenggam tangan kanan Naruto. "Hei, Naruto... aku sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini, tapi kau malah tidak menganggapku..."

Naruto yang merasakan tangan dingin Kyuubi tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuubi yang sedang tersenyum. "A-ah, iya... aku lupa... Kak Kyuubi ada urusan apa berkunjung ke sini ? apa hanya untuk membicarakan masalah pertunangan yang akan dilaksanakan hari ini...?"

"Aku ke sini bukan hanya untuk urusan pertunangan kita saja... aku berencana akan menginap di sini..." Kyuubi berkata tenang sambil menatap intens Naruto.

Naruto membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Me-me-me...nginap...!?"

"Ya, sebenarnya rencanaku hanya ingin menginap di sini sampai liburan berakhir..." Kyuubi semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

'Setidaknya, hanya selama liburan...' Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Oh ya, Naruto... Ayah tadi mendapat kabar dari keluarga Uchiha. Tepatnya dari Uchiha Itachi untukmu."

Naruto yang mendengar nama Itachi, langsung menoleh dan menatap antusias ayahnya. "Apa pesannya, Ayah...?"

"Katanya, ia mau menginap di sini mulai besok dan selama liburan bersama Sasuke." Minato terdiam sejenak dan memasang pose berpikir dengan memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. "Kenapa liburan kali ini banyak sekali yang mau menginap ya...?" Ia menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Istana ini menjadi hotel dalam waktu yang singkat..."

"Kak Itachi akan datang...?! be-benarkah itu Ayah...?!" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"He-hei... kenapa kau jadi bersemangat begitu...?" Minato menatap heran Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari sikapnya, langsung terdiam sejenak. Ia menjadi tenang. "Tidak ada." Katanya datar.

'Whoaa... Naruto bisa berekspresi seperti itu...? melihat nyatanya lebih menyenangkan daripada prediksinya.' Kyuubi menatap kagum Naruto.

"Minato, lebih baik sekarang kita ke ruang _ballroom_ sekarang. Mungkin semuanya sudah selesai."

"Kau benar Kushina." Minato memandang Naruto dan Kyuubi secara bergantian. "Ayo, kita ke _ballroom_."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ke _ballroom_...? untuk apa kita ke sa..." Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya dan terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan firasat buruk. "Oh, tidak... jangan bilang kalau acara pertunangannya akan di mulai sekarang..." Ia memandang _horror_ Minato, Kushina, dan Kyuubi.

"Kau benar, Naruto..." Kata Kushina kalem.

'Tuh, kan... benar dugaanku...' Naruto menghela nafas berat.

Dengan langkah yang gontai Naruto berjalan di belakang Minato dan Kushina.

Bertolak belakang dengan Kyuubi yang berjalan dengan penuh semangat di sebelah kanan Naruto. Kyuubi menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia terdiam sejenak dan menatap intens Naruto dengan sepasang mata _ruby_-nya. Kemudian ia mengenggam tangan kanan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

Naruto yang menyadari genggaman seseorang pada tangannya, menoleh dan menatap tangan yang sedang menggenggamnya. Ia menyusuri tangan tersebut dan berakhir di wajah Kyuubi yang sedang tersenyum tulus. Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan sendu.

'Apa... aku... memang harus... bertunangan dengannya...?' Batin Naruto miris.

Tak lama, mereka sudah sampai di pintu ruang _ballroom_. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam. Terlihatlah oleh mereka sebuah ruangan luas yang di dominasi oleh warna _silver_. Berbagai macam makanan, dari _appetizer_, _main course_, dan _dessert_, yang terlihat indah dan enak tersaji rapih di atas meja-meja. Berbagai macam minuman, mulai dari teh, jus, sampai _wine_, juga tersaji lengkap. Beberapa dekorasi berwarna _dark blue_ juga menghiasi dinding, kain yang menutupi meja, sampai tiang penyangga. Sebuah kue bertingkat tiga dengan beberapa hiasan berbentuk hati dan bunga tersaji di sebuah meja yang berada tepat di sebelah kanan panggung. Di panggung terdapat empat buah kursi berwarna putih dan berhias warna _dark blue_.

"Nah, Naruto, Kyuubi, segera naik ke sana."

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini, Ayah...?"

"Tidak masalah. Kamu hanya perlu melepaskan jaketmu untuk sementara. Untuk masalah pakaian, biarlah kamu memakai pakaian sehari-harimu."

"Kau serius, Kak Kyuubi ?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi nanti dalam acara pernikahan kita, tentu kau tidak akan memakai baju sehari-harimu ini." Kyuubi menyeringai.

Naruto manatap _horror_ Kyuubi. 'EH...!? semoga itu tidak terjadi... semoga itu tidak terjadi...' Naruto merapalkan kalimat 'semoga itu tidak terjadi' dalam hatinya seperti sebuah mantra yang semoga dapat berguna bagi hidupnya.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Naruto melepaskan jaketnya. Begitu pula dengan Kyuubi yang sedang melepaskan jaketnya. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat yang bisa disebut panggung tersebut.

Minato menyusul Naruto dan Kyuubi sambil membawa sebuah kotak berlapis kain beludru warna merah.

Saat sampai di atas, Naruto dan Kyuubi berdiri saling berhadapan.

_Sapphire_ bertemu _ruby_.

Menunjukkan pesona dari masing-masing batu permata yang indah.

Minato yang sudah berada di atas, berdiri di sebelah kiri Naruto dan di sebelah kanan Kyuubi. Ia mengangkat kotak yang ia pegang sampai setinggi sikunya, lalu membukanya. Tampaklah sepasang cincin polos yang terbuat dari _silver_. Di dalam cincin tersebut masing-masing berukirkan huruf K.N.

"Kyuubi, silahkan ambil cincin ini dan pasangkan di jari Naruto."

Kyuubi mengambil sebuah cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil. Tangan kirinya memegang tangan kiri Naruto dan ia menyematkannya cincin tersebut di jari manis tangan kiri Naruto.

"Naruto, silahkan ambil cincin ini dan pasangkan di jari Kyuubi."

Dengan perlahan namun pasti, Naruto mangambil cincin yang tersisa. Tangan kirinya memegang tangan kiri Kyuubi. Tangan kanannya terasa gemetaran, meski tidak terlihat jelas. Naruto mendongak dan melihat Kyuubi sejenak, namun yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Itachi. Tak lama, sosok Itachi berangsur-angsur menjadi Kyuubi. Tatapan Naruto menjadi sendu. Ia menatap kosong jari Kyuubi. Dengan perlahan ia menyematkan cincin tersebut di jari manis tangan kiri Kyuubi.

"Sekarang kalian telah resmi bertunangan. Selamat..." Minato menepuk puncak kepala Naruto dan mengacaknya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Minato. Ia membulatkan matanya. Ia melihatnya... senyum tulus Minato... untuknya... seorang Naruto... bukan Naruko...

"Selamat, Naruto..." Kushina naik ke atas dan memeluk Naruto.

Perlahan, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Kushina. "Terima kasih... Ayah... Ibu..." Beberapa bulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

'Apakah harus... aku mengorbankan perasaanku sendiri dan membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping demi melihat senyum tulus dari kedua orangtuaku...?'

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kushina.

'Apakah harus... aku tidak bisa meraih kebahagiaanku untuk bersama orang yang kucintai...?'

Kushina dan Naruto melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling bertukar pandang.

_Sapphire_ bertemu _Amethyst_.

'Mata Ibu... memancarkan ketulusan... untukku...?'

"Kushina, ayo kita ke ruang tamu kerajaan. Ada tamu penting yang akan datang."

"Ya, Minato."

Lalu Minato dan Kushina berjalan pergi keluar ruang _ballroom_.

Naruto menatap sendu punggung Minato dan Kushina.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk membuat kalian tersenyum tulus...?" Bisik Naruto sangat pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto bersedih, terdiam sejenak menatap Naruto. Kemudian dia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda respon dari Naruto. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Kyuubi menempelkan telapak tangannya pada wajah Naruto. Naruto masih terdiam untuk sesaat, sampai...

Perlahan Naruto melepaskan tangan Kyuubi dari wajahnya dan menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan garang. "KAK KYUUBIII...!" Naruto berteriak kesal.

Kyuubi tertawa lepas dan menepuk pelan punggung Naruto beberapa kali. "Hei, hei... harusnya kau lihat di cermin ekspresimu saat tertawa tadi... lucu sekali..."

Naruto tertegun sejenak menatap Kyuubi yang sedang tertawa lepas. Jujur, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Kyuubi tertawa lepas. Tanpa sadar, rona merah mulai menjalar di pipinya.

Kyuubi berhenti tertawa dan menatap Naruto yang sedang merona. Sejenak, ia terperangkap di dalam dimensi lain ketika ia melihat ekspresi Naruto. Terutama ketika ia menatap sepasang mata _sapphire_ milik Naruto. "Naruto..." Panggil Kyuubi dengan suara yang rendah.

"Ya...?" Naruto menatap Kyuubi _innocent_.

"Aku tunggu di kamarku..." Kyuubi menyeringai. Ia menepuk pelan puncak kepala Naruto sebelum ia berjalan pergi.

"..." Naruto yang belum dapat mencerna kata-kata Kyuubi hanya terdiam sejenak memikirkannya, dan... "KAK KYUUBI BODOH...!" Teriaknya histeris.

Sementara Kyuubi yang sedang berjalan tertawa kecil.

Keesokkan pagi harinya. Sang mentari yang hendak menyapa dunia, tertutupi oleh awan-awan di langit. Cahaya hangatnya tidak dapat terpancar dan berbagi kehangatannya pada seluruh makhluk hidup yang melihatnya. Ketukan pintu yang pelan terdengar dari pintu kamar Naruto.

"Ngghh..." Naruto mengerang pelan. Perlahan ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak. Kemudian ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya.

Ketika pintu terbuka, seorang maid menunduk hormat. "Nona Naruto, Tuan Itachi yang baru saja datang ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Sekarang, ia sedang berada di ruang tamu kerajaan."

Seketika kesadaran Naruto langsung terkumpul. "Baik, aku akan segera ke sana."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Nona..." Sang maid menunduk hormat sebelum beranjak pergi.

Segera Naruto bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Ia harus selalu tampil segar di depan Itachi. Setelah selesai mandi, ia memakai baju sehari-harinya. Yaitu, sehelai pakaian biru tanpa lengan dan panjang hampir selututnya, dua helai bulu berwarna _peach_ melengkung yang menghiasi kepalanya terselip di daun telinganya dan sepatu kuno berwarna _peach_. Setelah selesai berpakaian, ia mengecek penampilannya melalui sebuah cermin yang ada di lemari pakaiannya. Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah sempurna, ia bergegas pergi ke ruang tamu kerajaan. Saat sampai di sana, matanya menangkap dua sosok yang di kenalnya. Yang pertama adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut berwarna _dark blue_ bergaya melawan gravitasi dengan mata berwarna _onyx_. Yang kedua adalah seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang diikat satu di belakang dengan mata berwarna _onyx. _Naruto terpaku pada sosok yang kedua. Ia berlari kearah sosok tersebut.

"Kak Itachi...! Sasuke...!" Naruto kini berada di hadapan Itachi.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Dasar... datang-datang, berteriak... mungkin selesai liburan, aku akan pergi untuk memeriksakan telingaku."

Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke. "Huh, biar..." Ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Pagi, Naruto... Maaf, kami datang ke sini pagi-pagi..." Itachi menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto.

"Ya, ampun... kenapa pagi-pagi sekali kau berteriak, Naruto...?" Sebuah suara pelan dan rendah terdengar di belakang Naruto.

Itachi, Naruto, dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mereka terkejut ketika mengetahui pemilik dari suara tersebut.

"Kyu-Kyuubi...!? sedang apa kau ada di sini...?!" Itachi menatap tajam Kyuubi. Ia berdiri dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Naruto.

Kyuubi menyeringai. "Rupanya ada tamu tak diundang..." Sosok Kyuubi mengabur dan mendadak berada di sebelah kanan Naruto. Ia meraih dagu Naruto dan menundukkan kepalanya, hingga wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajah Naruto. Dalam waktu yang singkat Kyuubi mencium bibir ranum Naruto. "Pagi, sayang..." Sapa Kyuubi dengan nada _seductive_.

Seketika wajah Naruto merona akibat perlakuan Kyuubi.

Sementara Itachi dan Sasuke terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuubi.

"Be-beraninya kau...!" Itachi yang lepas kendali akan pikirannya, mendadak meninju wajah Kyuubi yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

Kyuubi terpental hingga punggungnya menabrak sebuah tiang penyangga. Darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya dan dia mengelapnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Sosok Kyuubi mendadak menghilang.

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Tiba-tiba sosok Itachi menghilang.

Terdengar suara pukulan dari berbagai arah dan sisi. Yang menunjukkan bahwa Kyuubi sedang bertarung melawan Itachi. Sesaat sosok Kyuubi dan Itachi terpental mundur. Itachi dalam posisi berdiri, sementara Kyuubi dalam posisi lutut kaki kirinya menyentuh tanah.

Kyuubi berdiri dan berlari menuju Itachi, hendak menendangnya. Namun, sosok Itachi menghilang kembali. Tiba-tiba Kyuubi merasakan sebuah tendangan di bagian perutnya, yang menyebabkan ia terpental dalam posisi menyamping. Sosok Itachi kembali terlihat di sebelah kiri Naruto yang masih terdiam.

Sepasang mata berwarna _ruby_-nya berkilat tajam menatap sepasang mata berwarna _onyx_ yang terselubung amarah milik Itachi. 'Sial...! ba-bagaimana bisa...!?'

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju Kyuubi yang masih dalam posisi yang sama. "Sekarang aku bertanya serius padamu... apa yang kau lakukan disini...? dan kenapa tadi kau mencium Naruto...?" Suara Itachi terdengar berat, datar, dan dingin.

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya dan menyeringai. "Mungkin... Naruto bisa menjelaskannya padamu...?"

Lalu Itachi membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto yang sedang menatapnya juga.

_Sapphire_ yang kebingungan bertemu _onyx_ yang tajam.

"Naruto... aku harap kau jujur padaku... kenapa Kyuubi bisa berada di sini...?" Tanya Itachi dengan tenang.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai sisi. "Ah, i-itu... a-aku... Kak Kyuubi... di-dia... dia..." Naruto berbicara terbata-bata karena terlalu gugupnya. Ia bingung harus memberikan penjelasan apa pada Itachi.

Kyuubi tertawa meremehkan. "Sebenarnya... kami telah resmi bertunangan..." Ia menyeringai.

**TBC**

**Thanks for read.**

**Maaf atas waktu update yang sangat lama ini...**

**Sekian dari saya :D**

**Mind to review ?**


End file.
